New destiny
by misticbutterfly
Summary: Erik's point of view in Marked. From the fist time he spots Zoey in the hallway. His destiny is changed forever. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Erik's point of view in Marked…Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Marked they belong to the Cast's I just get to play inside Erik's delicious mind**

"Erik, we need to talk," Aphrodite said sternly.

"No, there is nothing more I need to say," I snapped back.

Aphrodite and I dated for a while up until a month ago. She was strikingly beautiful, when I first arrived here at the House of Night. She was confident, strong, and not to mention absolutely gorgeous. Over the last two years, I have seen her change into the High Priestess that Neferet was training her to become. She took over the Dark Daughters soon after her arrival. I saw a great potential in her to become a future High Priestess. But over the course of those two years, I have seen her change into something different. Nothing that resembled the girl I knew when I first came to this school. So about a month ago I broke up with her. I had had enough of her attitude and her selfishness. Apparently she didn't get the hint.

"Well, Erik I have something I want to say," she said forcefully.

I was always the gentlemen when I to came to any female. That included Aphrodite.

"Ok, then talk!" I crossed my arms in an attempt to hold in the anger that was boiling over. I could feel by her tone that she had other things on her mind. Why couldn't she get it through her thick skull that we were over?

"Not here, walk with me," she said softer. She reached out her hand and touched my forearm. In an immediate response, I pulled away from her touch. I didn't want to give her the wrong impression of why I was willing to follow her.

She seemed hurt by this gesture for only a moment and then turned around and started walking down the deserted hallway. No doubt rolling her eyes as she flipped her perfectly, styled blond hair. I could almost hear her whisper a "whatever". I followed her reluctantly wondering what she could say that I hadn't heard before.

All of a sudden she turned around without a word. She raised one hand to my chest and pushed me against the stone wall of a small alcove by the main wooden doors to the court yard. It was dark with one oil lamp that burned giving off a light golden glow. Of course with our fledgling eyes sight, I could see perfectly.

"We are not over. I want you back," she said softly with the hint of seduction in her voice.

"We are over," I said sternly.

"Remember all the fun times we had," she said as her hands moved down my chest to the tops of my jeans.

"Yes, I remember, but those time are over," I said a little softer but with force towards the end of my words; praying that she would understand them this time. _Why can't she let this go? _I didn't care for her like that anymore; I didn't care for her like that at all. It seemed popularity, power, and public appearances were all she was thinking about lately. I just fit into her perfect world only because of my good looks (no, I am not conceited it is just what I have heard from other people, especially other girls at this school) and my skills as an actor. After all that is what got me into the Dark Daughter and Sons.

_Why did I follow her? _

"Really, so this is something you don't want?" she asked with a laughed as she knelt down in front of me.

My heart started to pound and my breath quickened. Of course she would try something like this, knowing I liked it. _Again_

I threw my head back against the cold stone, while I wondered what to say to make her stop. I didn't want this, ok maybe I did, but not with her. I have told her no so many times in so many ways. I was done with this. I was done with _us. _

Her hand grazed up my thigh to my belt buckle. She let out a little laugh; I could tell she was breathing hard as well. She knew me two well. She unbuckled my belt and started to unbutton my jeans.

My intuition yelled at me to make her stop; even though every cell in my body wanted her to continue. God I am such a guy. I was letting a little blow job influence my decision. _Get a hold on yourself Erik_. I took a deep breath and followed my intuition.

"Stop!" I said trying not to sound so out of breath. My eyes flew open and looked straight into Aphrodite's eyes.

"You don't really want me to."

"Yes, I do," I said clinching my teeth trying not to show my anger. She had tried this before when we first broke up. She succeeded then but not now. "Get off your knees," I finished coldly.

"You like it - You know you like it. Just like you know you still want me," she said seductively almost in a pleading desperate way.

Her hand moved from the tops of my jeans down my thigh. With her index finger she proceeded to cut my leg. It stung a little but the over whelming feeling of what _could_ happen next sent a wave a pleasure that would take over when she would drink from me.

My mind whipped around at the thought. Bloodlust was something Aphrodite and I knew well. It was safe for fledglings to try blood on each other, just to experience the taste of blood as we developed into an adult vamp. It was also a great way to experience passion to a whole new level. Just the thought of feeling that intense pleasure made me aroused and angry. I wasn't going to give into it this time. Not again.

"No!" I snapped at her putting my hands on her shoulders before she could lick the fresh cut that now bloodied up my expensive jeans.

She looked up at me and laughed. "Oh, quit pretending. You know we'll always be together."

Stunned by her sarcastic laugh and her last statement, I had lost my focus on restraining her. She leaned forward and licked along the cut in my thigh.

The pure sensation of her tongue on my cut exploded as I remembered all the other passionate times we had when we tasted each other.

_AH! __I got to make her stop! _

"Cut it out! I don't want to hurt you, but you're really starting to piss me off. Why can't you understand? We're not doing this anymore I don't want you," I said while pushing at her shoulders again and this time with more force.

"You want me! You'll always want me!" she purred as her hands were back up to the button on my jeans and proceeded to unzip my pants.

Before I could say another word, I heard a footstep from the main hallway. I turned my head to the end of the alcove and meet a stunning pair of hazel green eyes.

They were amazingly deep. I found myself automatically drawn to this person. I couldn't look away, I didn't want to. As if I could reach out and touch her, I would have. Everything disappeared including a panting, whining Aphrodite. All that mattered was her.

"You don't want me? That's not how it looks now," Aphrodite said sensually. I could see the other girl's head shake from side to side as she took a step back. Without looking away from the young girl I cried out, "No!" my arms pushed against Aphrodite's body almost knocking her down.

I didn't want this girl to leave without an explanation. I didn't want her to get the wrong idea about me. Something inside, maybe it was Nyx was drawing me to her for a purpose. My intuition, which I was told to follow by my mentor Professor Nolan, the drama teacher at this school, would guide me down the correct path Nyx has chosen for me. And for some reason I felt I was suppose to meet and get to know this strange and beautiful young fledgling.

My eyes never left hers but at the same time I noticed that her crescent moon tattoo was filled in. How strange, I wonder why? My peripheral vision surveyed the rest of her. She was young and beautiful but she also had a powerful glow that radiated around her. Her eyes were hypnotic, I felt myself getting lost in their warm embrace. Her lips looked soft and supple. Her chest was heaving, I could tell she was breathing hard possible at the unsightly scene between Aphrodite and me. Her petite frame looked shaken and scared. I remember my first days here and how scared I was. Her amazingly, long, dark brown hair fell in light waves down her back. Brunettes were more my type, well that was until I hooked up with Aphrodite. This new girl was definitely intriguing and mysterious.

Without warning the young girl broke eye contact from me. I yelled out to her, pleading with her to stop, "NO!" I yelled directly to her as she was taking a few steps backwards.

I wanted to rush over to her again to explain. But before I could turn towards her; I saw Aphrodite's head whip around to see the young girl at the end of the hallway. With a low growl, she whipped her already crouched body towards the end of the alcove, like she was going to attack.

With my eyes focused on Aphrodite's strange cat like growl I didn't see the girl run off. In a last attempt, I glanced back down the hall in hopes to see which direction she went in. No such luck.

With both hand now on Aphrodite's arms, I stood her up and looked into her eyes and with a cold uncaring voice I said, "Aphrodite, I Do. Not. Want. You. Not now not ever. Do not talk to me. We are over!"

I let go of her arms and walked away. My first instinct was to find the girl and explain. Not even sure of what to say or how to say it, I just knew I had to talk to her. At least my gut was telling me I should. I walked to the wooden doors of the school courtyard and froze. She was just standing there by the doors. I took another step towards her readying myself of what I wanted to say to her when I noticed Neferet; our High Priestess of the House of Night was walking up behind this girl.

"Zoey are you all right?" Neferet asked in her soothing powerful voice.

_Her name is Zoey, interesting. I should go ask Professor Nolan if she knows anything about this new fledgling._

"Hell," she gasped. She said Hell. I laughed silently to myself trying not to interrupt their conversation.

"Are you feeling ill?" Neferet asked.

"I - I…" she stumbled at first.

I wondered nervously for her response. Would she tell Neferet what she saw just a moment ago in the alcove, Aphrodite trying to give me a blow job? My heart pounded as I held my breath.

"My head just really hurts," she said timidly.

I finally exhaled a sigh of relief. I turned around at that moment and decided to confront her another time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Professor Nolan, do you know anything about a young fledgling named Zoey?" I asked nonchalantly. I didn't want to sound to too curious on the subject. I knew the adult vamps knew what was going on without a lot of words. At least that's what I have figured out.

"Why do you ask, Erik?" replied Professor Nolan.

"I saw her in the hallway and noticed her mark was colored in and I'm just curious," I said quickly only to remember the almost incident with Aphrodite. _Damn Aphrodite_.

"Well, Neferet has been talking about that particular fledgling for a few days now. She said that she is going to be very powerful one day. She is not sure what her affinity will be but whatever it is it will be very strong. I even heard her mention that she will be taking her under her wing and mentoring her personally." She spoke with a great deal of passion, after all she was my drama coach. She continued, "The last person she mentored was Aphrodite, the High Priestess in training, and the leader of the Dark Daughters. I wonder if she is prepping Zoey to replace Aphrodite when she makes her final change." She cut herself off in thought.

"Do you know why her mark is all colored in? I have never seen any fledgling with a colored in mark," I asked.

"I am not sure Erik, but I do know that it is a sign that Nyx is very present with this young fledgling, Zoey Redbird," Professor Nolan said with pride. She looked down at a piece of paper on her desk and then snapped her head up. "Oh Erik, I was wondering if you could come to my 2nd hour Drama 101 class, we are prepping for monologues for next week. I would like it if you could demonstrate how a monologue should be performed." She beamed at me like a proud mother. I was easily her favorite student even though she was my mentor. How could I tell her no? I was honored to be asked.

"Yes, I will be there," I said with a smile.

I looked down at my watch and noticed that I was going to be late for curfew. I thanked Professor Nolan for her information and left the drama class room.

I walked out into the cool night air. Even though I didn't feel the chill in the air, it refreshed me just the same. I took a deep breath as my mind went back to Zoey's amazingly deep, warm hazel eyes. What was it about her that pulled me towards her? Was it the radiating power that hummed around her as she gazed back into my eyes? I wonder what she thought of me. Did she think I was a typical sex crazed guy? Well I do like sex, I _am_ a guy but I am not crazed with it. Unless bloodlust is involved, then that is an over-powering feeling and sensation of its own accord. It was hard to stop Aphrodite from continuing, but my gut had been telling me to say no. Believe me, I am happy I said no. I wondered if Nyx was telling me that this new girl, Zoey, was part of my new path, as a fifth former fledgling, in my transformation to become an adult vamp.

I made it back to the common room. There were only a few third former fledglings watching movies on the flat screen. I bypassed them and went straight up to my room. I had my own room which was rare here at the House of Night. I walked into my quiet room, loving the isolation. It always helped me prepare for the many monologues that I would perform over the course of the year.

I starred around at my well geeked-out room. Yes, I am a total dork. Well secretly I'm a total dork. There are not many people know about my love for Star Wars. I mean, except for my two friends TJ and Cole, they know me all too well. I even have a Star Wars collection of figurines over my desk. I have been meaning to get rid of them but just can't bear to part with them just yet. My wall was filled with my favorite DVD's and a vast collection of books and plays. I have them all memorized but I still like to have them just in case. I like the smell of the old books. _Hello!? I'm a dork. Remember?_

I stretched out on my rather small bed. It was still an hour before I was ready to go to bed, but I found my mind was racing, filled with the face of Zoey Redbird. Everything about her fascinated me. I would have to try and talk to her soon. My mind ran through different ways I would meet her, what I would say, and imagining her possible responses. Without realizing it, I had played through many scenarios what would lead me to talk to Zoey Redbird. After all, I was a good actor, I could pull it off.

I tore my mind away from my internal planning to focus on what monologue I was going to do for tomorrow's Drama class. I pulled my plays down and thumbed through them looking for my favorite one. I knew I would pick Othello from William Shakespeare. I always can relate to Othello's love interest, Desdemona. _Me and Zoey?_

With a monologue picked out and a few plausible scenarios in case I ran into Zoey, I was ready for anything. I closed my eyes and her beautiful face loomed radiantly around me causing me to smile at the possibility that she was my future.

I woke up the next morning more chipper than usual. I took my shower and got ready for the day. I put on my most flattering black shirt with my fifth former insignia embroidered over my left breast and my favorite pair of jeans. I all but ran downstairs to get my breakfast.

"Good morning, Erik," TJ asked still wiping the sleep from his eyes. He was never a morning person; it usually took an hour for him to slowly wake up.

"Good morning TJ, slow morning today?" I said noticing the exuberant sound of my voice.

"So, you and Aphrodite went for a walk yesterday… what did you talk about?" he asked with a cocky smile. He knew her well enough to know that she didn't want to talk. But he also wanted me to spill my guts, no matter how small the detail.

"She didn't want to talk. She wanted to get back together again and she tried the whole blow job thing again. But this time I didn't allow that," I said sternly. I didn't realize until the end of my little speech that I was getting angry again. It was unfair of me to take out my frustration on Aphrodite on TJ.

"Really man? Wow, you are a better man than me," he said ginning like a moron. I shook my head and let out a loud laugh that cause a few fledglings to turn around and stare at us.

"Hey man, I've got to go. Professor Nolan asked me to perform a monologue for one of her classes today. I will see you at lunch. 'K?" I walked out of the dorm room and into the court yard. It was a beautiful night, the stars were shinning bright with no clouds to cover up their beauty. I took a few deep breaths and started rehearsing Othello's monologue of love for his Desdemona. After a few practice runs, I looked at the stars and once again thought about the mystery girl, Zoey. I was picturing her as my Desdemona, which made saying my lines that much easier. I let out a silent sigh and started off to my Kick boxing class. It wasn't my favorite, but it was part of my schedule and a requirement for the House of Night.

I had just enough time after class to shower and change before heading off to the Drama class. As I walked around the corner, I could hear Professor Nolan voice quieting the class.

"We're just about to begin choosing the monologues that each of you will present to the class sometime next week. But first, I thought you'd like to have a demonstration of how a monologue should be performed, so I asked one of our talented upperclassmen to stop by and recite the famous monologue from Othello, written by the ancient vampyre playwright, Shakespeare." She paused and looked out the door to find me just about to turn the handle to walk into the class.

For a brief moment I wondered how she knew what play I was going to do, but I just brushed it off. She always knew everything. It was a vamp thing. One day I will be able to do that.

I stepped through the doorway, surveying the room to see all the new third former fledglings, when I noticed a familiar pair of hazel green eyes staring intensely right at me. My heart pounded in my chest. It was Zoey Redbird! Here! In this class! I took a deep breath, realizing that I had been holding my breath. I took note, with relief, that no one else noticed. I could feel her scrutinizing me. For a moment, relief washed over me, because she didn't seem to recognize me from yesterday, I was hoping for clean slate, you know, without her knowing about the whole 'Aphrodite blowjob thing'.

As I was looking at her, her entire face changed. Her mouth flopped open, gaping at me. Her intense stare made my mind snap like a rubber band as I realized she just recognized me from the Aphrodite incident in the hallway. _Damn!_ I blushed slightly as I remembered her shocked face as she watched that ungodly scene. I could see her face turning a lovely shade of red at the embarrassment of getting caught watching and knowing that I knew it was her in the hallway. I gave her a small, warm smile, hoping that would ease her guilty mind.

"Come on in, Erik. As usual, your entrance timing is perfect. We are ready for your monologue," she said speaking directly to me. She then turned to the class and continued, "Most of you already know fifth former, Erik Night, and are aware that he won last year's worldwide House of Night monologue competition, the finals of which were held in London. He is also already creating a buzz in Hollywood as well as on Broadway for his performance last semester as Tony in our production of _West Side Story_. The class is all yours, Erik," she said beaming with pride as she exited from the center stage.

The class erupted in applause as I made my way up to the small stage. I couldn't help but smile. I took a deep breath as I positioned myself on the stage. I turned to face the class, but my eyes could only locate one person.

"Hi. How are you guys doing?" I asked keeping eye contact with Zoey's warm inviting eyes. She blushed again which made me smile. I continued, "Monologues seem intimidating, but the key is to get your lines down, and then to imagine that you're actually acting with a full cast of actors. Trick yourself into thinking you're not up here all alone, like this."

I took a breath and stepped into the role of Othello, as I have done many times in the past. As I spoke Othello's words, I could feel the strength of my voice as it carried throughout the entire classroom. I could feel my love for Desdemona as if she was here on this stage with me.

"She loved me for the dangers I have passed, And loved her that she did pity them." I ended the monologue with my eyes locked with Zoey's as if she was my Desdemona. Again, just like yesterday, everyone disappeared from my sight except her. I smiled at her intimately and placed my fingers on my lips and blew her a kiss and took my final bow. Once again the class erupted with applause.

"Now, that's how it's done," Professor Nolan proclaimed and then addressed the class once more time, "So, there are copies of monologues in the red bookshelves at the rear of the class. Each of you take several books and begin looking through them. What you're trying to find is a scene that means something to you- that touches some part of your soul. I'll be circulating and can answer any questions you have about individual monologues. Once you've chosen your pieces, I'll go through the steps you'll need to take as you prepare your own presentation," she finished with a nod towards the back of the room.

I took that as my cue to leave the classroom. I took a quick glance back only to notice Zoey was staring at me. _Me!_ I saw her blush again as our eyes met once more. I smiled directly at her and walked out of the classroom. My heart was racing as I held onto the way she was looking at me. It wasn't filled with disgust or revulsion, but full of interest and possibly attraction. I ginned like a moron for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

After a quick lunch and before my Vamp Soc class I was told by a member of the Dark Daughters that they invited a new fledgling to join the group. I was equally surprised to find out that is was Zoey. _Yeah!!!_

Now I was beaming at the thought of seeing her later on tonight. The day couldn't go fast enough.

Just after the Full Moon Ritual that Neferet performed, I was ushered to the rec room for Aphrodite's Full Moon Ritual. On the way over, I over heard Aphrodite talking to one of her clones about the new possible member, Zoey.

"Aphrodite are you going to tell Zoey about the blood laced wine for the ritual?" I asked coldly. I didn't want what happened to me happen to her.

"Yes, Erik I plan on telling Zoey about the blood when she is changing in the bathroom. She can deny it if she wishes, that's up to her," she said coldly.

"As long as she knows."

It was my job tonight to greet the Dark Daughter's and Son's at the door. One by one the small elite group filed into the large dreary rec room. I never liked the way it was decorated with the drab black cloth but that was _her_ tastes not mine. As the last member entered the rec room, the door closed with no sign of Zoey. My heart fell. I wondered if she decided not show. As I slowly turned from the door, I heard a faint foot step and a sigh from behind the door. My heart leaped when I realized that it was her.

I opened the door with a smile on my face. "Merry meet, Zoey," I said in a clear theatrical voice, trying not to show the internal dork that I am. With a steady hand I dipped my finger in the oil and proceeded to trace the five point pentagram on her forehead. For the first time I was able to clearly see her colored in mark. It was magnificent and beautiful. The feel of her heated skin under my finger sent shivers through my body. I ended my greeting with, "Blessed be."

"Blessed be," she replied back, clearly nervous or stunned as she stood in the door way just gazing her eyes all around the room.

"You can come on in," I said calmly wishing I could just touch her arm to escort her to the middle of the room.

"Oh, uh thanks," she said as she stepped through the doorway. Again her eyes surveyed the room. She looked like a new kid stepping into an auditorium and everyone's eyes were on her. I know mine were on her. Well they were more focused on the way her hair fell down her back and how it lightly touched the tip of her waist as it swayed in the light breeze. Which only made my eyes fall down to stare at her butt, yes she had a nice butt. Aphrodite's annoying voice broke my concentration which made my eyes shift from the wonderful view.

"There you are, Zoey!" she yelled from across the room. While moving through the crowd of people she approached us within a few steps. She reached out her hand and placed it on my arm. Her voice was soft and friendly, obviously fake, when she spoke to me, "Erik, thanks for making Zoey welcome. I can take it from here." Her eyes shot me a look of hatred but I didn't budge from her icy cold stare. I shook away from her touch and turned my attention to Zoey's warm eyes and gave her an encouraging smile. Without looking back at Aphrodite again I walked away.

Glad to be away from Aphrodite I moved to my normal spot for the Dark Daughter's ritual. I greeted everyone and made small talk until I saw Zoey exit the girls bathroom. She was stunning. She wore a simple black dress that looked familiar. Then something clicked, it was one of Aphrodite's ceremonial dresses, but looked a lot better on her. It showed off her short petite frame and the curve of her hips. Not to mention it showed off her nice legs as she walked just opposite of me. She was talking to the Aphrodite clones, Deino and Enyo, (Warlike and Terrible). What horrible names, I always wondered why they wanted to be named after the three sisters of Gorgon and Scylla. In many ways it suited them. I wanted to go rescue her from the likes of their negative influence. Before I could take my first step towards her, the music started to play which began the ritual.

My eyes were not on Aphrodite's sexual dance, they were on Zoey. All I could do was look at her and wonder what she was thinking. As the dancing continued, I meet her surprised eyes as they gazed back at me. She wasn't captivated and enthralled with Aphrodite's dancing either, unlike everyone else. I couldn't help but smile at her. The music stopped and her focus suddenly on Aphrodite. Her words filled the rec room with uplifting power as she proceeded with the ritual.

The words faded as my attention was on Zoey beautiful face, again. Her energy was magnified as it lit up her face. She seemed just as energized and on fire as Aphrodite, maybe even more. Both were breathing hard and flushed as they stood right in front of one anther. She offered her a drink from the goblet. I wondered if Aphrodite told Zoey about the fledgling blood in the wine. I remember my first meeting and I was not told about the blood laced wine. I hated it and threw up right after the ritual. I was totally discussed out with the thought of drinking blood. At least back then. Now I am growing a custom to the taste of blood. (fledgling blood only…of course) It made me dizzy drunk and horny as hell.

I saw Zoey take the goblet from Aphrodite. My eyes never left her as she tilted the cup up and took a drink. It wasn't the little sip that you get from a your mom's wine glass at Christmas when you were eight. It was a big gulp that you get when no one was looking. Her reaction was priceless. If Aphrodite didn't take it away from her she would of downed the entire cup. Interesting. I smiled as she lifted her finger to lick the spilled wine from her finger. Also very interesting, so she like the taste for blood. My heart pounded in my chest.

As Aphrodite moved around the circle, I watched Zoey as she intensely followed her. Or was it the cup? Aphrodite stopped in front of me and offered me the goblet. I drank from it and got my usual dizzy feeling I normally get from drinking it. She whispered a blessed be to me and smiled coldly at me. I responded by saying blessed be back and watched she moved back to center of the circle. The music started again and she said her closing piece and drank the rest of the blood laced wine. She closed out the circle and said in a clear powerful voice. "Merry meet and merry part and merry meet again!" she said aloud. The room came alive as everyone including me repeated her words.

My eyes found Zoey but she was off in her own world. I saw Aphrodite's cloned hags talking with her again. Her facial expression moved from questionable to panic. I wondered what they were talking about. Again I felt the need to go over there and rescue her.

"So Erik what do you think about the new third former fledgling, Zoey?" she asked. Her eyes were looking strait at me and then slowly tracing them across the room to Zoey, who just so happen to be looking over this way at that very moment. Their eyes meet and I saw Aphrodite's evil smile as she tilted up the cup in a drunken salute and took another sip.

"You didn't tell her about blood did you?" I asked as the anger built up inside of me.

She didn't say anything except turned her head to face me and laughed. I knew I didn't need an answer, because I knew what type of person she was now. She didn't tell her anything. It was just like my first ritual. I moved away from her and slowly followed Zoey out the main door. I wanted to apologize for Aphrodite's actions and also to make sure she wasn't getting sick. Just like I did.

I exited the door and headed back to the dorms in hopes I could catch her before… and that's when I heard her throwing up. She was pressed against the eastern wall. Had I been wrong about her liking the blood? I didn't think so. I debated about what to do next. Maybe she needed some time to get some air or to be alone. I knew when I was sick I was so embarrassed that I didn't want to show my face back in the rec room or to anyone. I walked back into the room to get some tissue for her. I was certain that she needed something to wipe her mouth with besides the beautiful dress. Plus it would give her some privacy to think.

After a few minutes, I decided it had been long enough and walked out the door. As I reached the eastern wall, I could hear two voices up on the wall. Clearly one of the voices was hers and the other was a male voice. I shot a look up to the top of the wall to see it was a human. _Human? _She clearly knew him. Who was he to her? A friend. A boyfriend. I stepped closer to the wall trying my best to stay hidden. I knew I shouldn't ease drop but I just had to know.

"Heath, I'm sorry, but things have changed," she spoke softly.

"Not with me they haven't," he said quickly before leaning forward, he moved his slimy hand up her exposed leg and kissed her.

So apparently they dated and he just wasn't getting the hint. Sounded like someone I knew…

"Stop it Heath! I'm trying to talk to you," she barked as she jerked away from him and grabbed his wrist. My heart leaped as she pulled away from him.

"How about you talk and I kiss?" he said cocky. _Dumb jock. _

She looked like she was going to say something and then stopped. I watched him lean in again and kiss her. I was to engrossed to look away.

"Ow! Damn, Zoey. You scratched me!" he yelled jerking his wrist from her hand. "Shit, Zo, you made me bleed. If you didn't want me to kiss you, all you had to do was say so." He lifted up his bleeding wrist to his mouth and sucked the little drop of blood. He then lowered his arm but was suddenly entranced as he gazed into Zoey's eyes.

"I want…" Zoey's voice came off in a raspy whisper.

"Yes," he paused for a moment and then continued, "Yes…whatever you want. I'll do what ever you want." It was as if he was in trance. I had only read about trances in Vamp Soc. Class but never seen one in person.

I watched in partial awe and wonder as Zoey leaned toward the human's lips and licked the small amount of blood from the lower lip. So she did like blood, then I wonder why she was getting sick just a minute ago. I looked back at them when Zoey's voice spoke again.

"More," she said pleadingly.

He nodded his head and lifted his wrist up to her. She took a firm grip of his wrist and gently licked the small cut. A loud moan came out of his mouth. Zoey's eyes closed and I saw her breath quicken. She opened her eyes quickly bringing his wrist up to her lips. I was just about to step out and interrupt when I heard a voice that stopped me cold in my tracks.

The same voice broke their connection. Zoey dropped his wrist as the female voice yelled from behind the wall, "Oh my God! What are you doing to him! Get away from him!" she shrieked, "Leave him alone."

"Go…go and don't ever come back," Zoey's said.

"No."

"Yes. Get out of here," she said sternly.

"Let him go!" the annoying voice yelled out again.

"Kayla, if you don't shut up I'll fly down there and suck every last bit of blood from your stupid cheating cow body!" Zoey's voice shocked me. I let out a quiet laugh at her anger. For someone so small she had a temper.

"Now you need to go, too," she said in a normal controlled voice.

"I'm not scared of you, Zo."

"Heath, I'm scared of me enough for both of us."

"But I don't mind what you did. I love you, Zoey. More now than I ever have," he said softly.

"Stop it!" she yelled. I saw the raw power of her voice make the human flinch. I would be a fool not to admit that it made me flinch, only slightly though. Professor Nolan was right she was going to be a powerful Vamp and maybe a High Priestess one day.

She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes, when she exhaled she opened them and said in a softer voice, "Just go. Please. Kayla's probably going to get the cops right now. Neither of us needs that." She ended by folding her hands in her lap. She looked so sad as she looked over the other side of the wall.

"Okay, I'll go. But I won't stay away," he said as he bent toward her and kissed her yet again. I looked away from them as I thought to myself. Human's and fledglings were not suppose to date and fledglings were not suppose to drink human blood. It was very bad for both parties involved. I read about the bond that forms between a human and vamp, well I just skimmed over it, it said that it was easy for a human to imprint with a vampyre and it was almost impossible to break. That was one reason why it was ok for fledgling to fledgling to exchange blood, well taste it is more like it. It was harmless but had a great effect that I knew all to well. _Damn Aphrodite!_

My attention was focused on Zoey again as she started her climb down from the wall. She used the surrounding branches to steady her decent from the eastern wall. It wasn't until she turned around to face my direction that I noticed she had been crying. My heart went out to her as she pressed head against the sturdy oak tree.

I thought about closing the gap between us. I was only a few feet away, concealed in the darkness of the night. My mind wrapped itself with the idea that I needed to go get her roommate, I think her name is Stevie Rae. I took a few steps away from Zoey and headed towards the dinning hall. Suddenly the thought of leaving her was painful. Something was telling me to stay here with her. Nyx again, I wasn't sure and I wasn't going to disobey a feeling from our Goddess.

I slowing walked back towards Zoey's sobbing cries wishing I could just take her into my arms and hold her tight. I wanted to let her know that everything would be alright.

"Here. You look like you need this," I said solemnly while handing her the tissue paper. I was now glad I had thought about bringing it. Although it was for a different purpose.

"Th-thanks," she said while reaching her hand up and taking the tissue paper from my hand. Her eyes were puffy and red as she proceeded to wipe them dry. She was beautiful even now.

"No problem," I said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

I just wanted thank all of you for reading and commenting on my story. I enjoy writing and this is my first fan fiction. HoN series were a pleasure to read. I love all the characters especially…. You guessed it Erik. I wanted his point of view of Zoey.

Also I wanted to let you know that this chapter will have a lot of the dialogue from the book Marked, I didn't personally write any of the dialogue but I am inputting Erik's ideas and thoughts. Enjoy.

After a few silent moments as I allowed her to collect herself. Zoey finally looked up at me clearly embarrassed about the state I found her in. I thought it was absolutely adorable as she looked up at me with the deer in the headlights look.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Totally. Fine," she said clearing lying as she shook her head. Maybe she was trying to convince her self. I wasn't fooled.

"You don't look fine," I said quickly. Taking another glance at her sad red face and decided that I wasn't going any were until she was at least looked better than she did right now. "Mind if I sit down," I said motioning to the ground right beside her.

"No, go ahead," she said wearily. She brought the tissue up to her bright red nose as I sat down beside her. Her breath was low and shallow and I could see her eyes were flashing up to mine and then back down to her hands. She was thinking about something. Great this wasn't one of my scenarios that I rehearsed last night. I planned on a smoother conversation, not I just saw you and your _human boyfriend _kissing and you tasting his blood. My way would have been a little cooler than this but I am here now and there is no backing out now.

Her amazing eyes flashed up to meet mine she took a deep breath and said, "In case you didn't realize it, it was me who saw that little scene between you and Aphrodite in the hall yesterday." Her look was priceless. A little embarrassed mixed with regret for telling me. Could she get any redder.

"I know, and I wish you hadn't. I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me," I said without hesitation. I knew it was her and now I regretted even more for following Aphrodite.

"And what idea would that be?" she asked turning a suspicious glare in my direction. _Just the idea I don't want you to think about right now. That we do that all the time. _

"That there's more going on between Aphrodite and me than there really is," I said coldly. I had to fight back the anger that was building in me as I thought about my words and then wondered was that what everyone at this school thought about Aphrodite and me.

"Not my business," she said frankly.

I shrugged my shoulders and felt like I needed her to know for the record. "I just want you to know that she and I are not going out anymore," I said gazing into Zoey's eyes begging her to understand. I could tell she wasn't over the whole blowjob scene. Neither was I to tell the truth.

With a little smile she said softly, "Okay. You guys aren't going out." I flashed her a kind smile feeling better that she new the truth, despite what Aphrodite or the hags would of told her about me. Not doubt they told her something to make her standoffish towards me. Or maybe I was wrong about that feeling, just a few minutes ago, when I first approached her.

After another minute passed by, my thoughts went to why I came out here in the first place. Aphrodite's evil smile flashed in front of me. My mouth opened before I could collect my anger. "Aphrodite didn't tell you about the blood in the wine," I stated with a great deal of anger.

"No," she answered quickly.

I was right, she didn't have any intentions in telling her. Was she trying to get Zoey back for catching her in the act of attempting to give me a blowjob and me rejecting her in front her. It made sense, but she didn't know how Zoey would react to blood, being that it was her second day here at the House of Night. I think everyone, especially Aphrodite, expected Zoey to throw up right there in the rec room or run out screaming, but she showed them. And me.

Again my jaw tightened up at the thought of what she told me just before the ritual. "She told me she was going to. She said she'd let you know while you were changing your clothes so that if you weren't okay with it you could skip drinking from the goblet," I said calmly tying to hide my anger again.

"She lied."

"Not a big surprise," I said only to remember all the other times Aphrodite would tell me on thing and do another. How could I have been so blind for so long.

"Ya think?" she said quickly confirming that she has witnessed in the short amount of time that she has been here, Aphrodite's lies. She continued her rant, "This whole thing has just been wrong. I get pressured into going to the Dark Daughters' ritual were I'm tricked into drinking blood. Then I meet up with my almost-ex-boyfriend who just happens to be one hundred percent human, and no-damn-body bothered to explain to me that the tiniest speck of his blood would turn me into… into… a monster," she finished by taking a deep breath.

So he was her almost ex boyfriend? How do you have an almost ex-boyfriend? I would have to ask her about that some day. I decided to tackle the one issue I did know about.

"No one explained it to you because it's something that shouldn't have started to effect you until you were a sixth former," I said softly. Hoping that my words would help her understand that what she just did was a natural part of becoming a vampyre. I wasn't sure about why a newly turned third former would be effected by blood yet, but even I could tell she was gifted by Nyx so anything was possible. Unheard of, but possible.

"Huh?"

I continued with the lesson I remember reading about bloodlust, "Bloodlust doesn't usually begin until you're a sixth former and you're almost completely Changed. Once in a while you'll hear about a fifth former who has to deal with it early, but that doesn't happen very often."

"Wait, what are you saying?" she starred at me with a confused expression.

"You start having classes about bloodlust and other things mature vamps have to deal with during your fifth form, and then, in your final year, that's mostly what school focuses on - that and whatever you've decided to major in," I realized that I was started to sound like a professor that a student. Professor Nolan would be proud.

"But I'm a third former - barely I mean, I've only been Marked a few days," she said with a great deal of shock. Her eyes stayed with mine trying to find the missing answer to her growing puzzel, even I wasn't sure if I had an answer for her. I followed my gut feeling and answered her pleading stare.

"Your Mark is different; you're different," I said with a heavy heart. I felt I was right. She was different and very special.

"I don't want to be different!" she shouted. I saw her take another deep breath before speaking again. "I just want to figure out how to get through this like everyone else."

When was she going to realize that she wasn't like everyone else. I relished that fact that she wasn't another blond fledgling Aphrodite want-a-be. "Too late, Z," I said with a huge smile hoping she didn't mind me giving her a nickname. I didn't want to use what her _almost-ex-boyfriend_ used so Z was close enough for me.

"So what now?" she asked as she gazed into my eyes.

I thought about that for a moment and decided to tell her what I would do if I was in her position. "I think you'd better talk to your mentor. It's Neferet, isn't it?" I asked trying to hid the fact that I knew stuff about her when this was our first conversation.

"Yeah," she sounded inconsolable.

"Hey, cheer up. Neferet's great. She hardly ever takes on fledglings to mentor anymore, so she must really believe in you." _I believe in you to. _I refrained from saying out loud. Neferet is an amazing High Priestess, her Vamp Soc classes were the highlight of my day. I have a high respect for her and her thoughts. I know she will be able to help out Zoey. Just like my mentor has helped me over the years.

"I know, I know. It's just that this make me feel…" I could see her rolling thoughts around that pretty little head of hers. When she glanced up at me, I smiled letting her know that I was attentively waiting for her to finish. With a blush of the cheeks she blurted out, "Stupid. It makes me feel stupid."

"Don't feel stupid. You're actually way ahead of the rest of us."

"So…," she pause and took a deep breath, "Did you like the way the blood in the goblet tasted tonight?" Her eyes were blazing into my eyes waiting for me to answer. I wanted to tell her the truth but I also wanted to explain why I don't love it just yet.

"Well, here's the deal with that: My first Full Moon Ritual with the Dark Daughters was at the end of my third former year. Except for the 'refrigerator; that night, I was the only third former there - just like you tonight," I laughed low without humor and continued as I starred into the darkness of the courtyard, "They only invited me because I'd finaled in the Shakespeare soliloquy contest and was being flown to London for the competition the next day," I glanced over at Zoey, she looked at me completely clueless as to what I was talking about. I hated talking about myself especially when I thought I was the 'shit' when I finaled that year. I hesitated only for a second and then continued, "No one from this House of Night had ever made it to London. It was a big deal." I shook my head as I spoke again, "Actually, I thought I was a big deal. So the Dark Daughters invited me to join them, and I did. I knew about the blood. I was given the opportunity to turn it down. I didn't." I finished talking and looked over into her warm eyes again.

"But did you like it?" she asked still staring at me. I stared back realizing she was now asking about the first time I drank from goblet.

I laughed out loud and said, "I gagged and puked my guts up. It was the most disgusting thing I'd ever tasted."

I was just about to laugh again when I noticed her head dropping forward into her hands and groaned as she mumbled, "You're not helping me."

"Because you thought it was good?"

"Better than good," she spoke in between her hands still embarrassed by liking the taste of blood. "You say it was the most disgusting thing you'd ever tasted? I thought it was the most delicious. Well the most delicious until I….," she stopped speaking. I could picture what she was trying to say so I filled in the blanks. Knowing that it would let her know that I was watching her up on the wall.

"Until you tasted fresh blood?" I asked softly.

She didn't say anything but nodded her head in agreement. I didn't want her to hide her face from me. I didn't want her to be ashamed of what she was or what she was going to turn into. It was natural for her to want blood, it was a great sign that she was going to survive the Change. I tugged at her hands, wishing she would uncover her face. As she dropped her hands, I took my hand, placed it under her chin and lifted up her face so that we were eye to eye as I spoke. "Don't be embarrassed or ashamed. It's normal."

"Loving the taste of blood is not normal. Not for me," she said with a great deal of passion.

"Yes, it is. All vampyres have to deal with their lust for blood."

"I am not a vampyre," she stated, her voice was getting angry again.

"Maybe you're not - yet. But you're also definitely not the average fledgling, and there's nothing wrong with that. You're special, Zoey, and special can be amazing."

I slowly took my finger away from her chin and slowly traced the pentagram softly over her Mark. As my fingers lingered over every point of the pentagram, I allowed my eyes to examine her more closely. She was breathtaking up close. Her perfect skin was a color of cream in the moonlight. Her lips were just the right shade of pink that made me want to bend down a kiss them gently. Her eyes were soft and warm as they starred at me in thought, most likely.

I continue to gaze into her eyes as my hand fell to the side of her face, catching a few strains of her hair, wishing I could just move a little closer and kiss her.

As if my hand had pulled her away from a deep thought she asked, "What are you doing out here, Erik?"

"I followed you," I stated quickly.

"Why?" she asked.

"I figured I knew what Aphrodite had pulled in there and I thought you might need a friend. You're rooming with Stevie Rae, right?"

She nodded her head in agreement. And I continued on, "Yeah, I thought about finding her and sending her out here to you, but I didn't know if you'd want her to know about…" I paused and glanced back at the rec hall.

"No! I… I don't want her to know," she spoke fast. Which confirmed that I was right about not getting her roommate.

"That's what I thought. So, that's why you're stuck with me," I said with a smile. I thought about it for a minute and was now I was very sorry I listened in on their conversation, lick session, kiss session, what ever you want to call it, on the wall. With a guilty conscience I confessed, "I really didn't mean to listen in between you and Heath. Sorry about that."

She looked down at the ball of fur in her lap and began to pet her cat. Again she seemed to be in thought as we sat in silence. Her eyes moved up to mine again and grinned.

"I guess that makes us even. I didn't mean to listen in between you and Aphrodite, either," she said with a bigger smile. Apparently we were even now.

"We're even. I like that," I said with a smile that matched hers.

Her eyes flashed down and then quickly back up to mine, "I wouldn't really have flown down and sucked Kayla's blood," she said shyly.

I couldn't help myself, I let out a huge laugh as I remembered her little temper. "I know that. Vampyres can't fly." Another myth busted.

"It freaked her out, though," she said with a hint of sadness.

"From what I saw, she deserved it," I said talking in a breath. I continued before she could respond, "Can I ask you something? It's kinda personal."

Keeping her eyes on me she spoke with a smile on her face, she has a nice smile, "Hey, you've seen me drink blood from a cup and like it, puke, kiss a guy, lick his blood like I'm a puppy, and then bawl my eyes out. And I've see you turn down a blow job. I think I can manage to answer a kinda personal question."

Her response floored me. I didn't expect all that to come from her. It had only been yesterday that she came here and so much has happened to her. No wonder she is freaked about some much happening to her so soon. With her special mark I had to remind myself even now that she wasn't a fifth or sixth former yet.

I focused on my question and finally spoke, "Was he really in a trance? He looked like it and he sounded like it."

I caught her off guard. She didn't see that question coming. She shifted positions, moving her orange fur ball to a better position and resumed petting her.

She finally spoke, "It seemed like he was. I don't know if it was a trance or not - and I totally didn't mean to put him under my power or anything freaky like that - but he did chance. I dunno. He'd been smoking and drinking. He might have just been high."

"Had he been like that the whole time, or just after you….um… started to?" I stumbled over my own words at the end, not wanted to keep brining up the whole blood issue.

"Not the whole time. Why?" she asked.

"Well, that rules out two things that could have been making him act weird. One - if he was just high then he would have been like that the whole time. Two - he might have been acting like that because you're really pretty, and that alone could make a guy feel like he's in a trance around you." I was mesmerized by her presence just sitting right next to her. I could only imagine what type of trance I would be in if I actually kissed her.

"Really?"

"Really," I said smiling at her again.

"But that wasn't it either, because he should have noticed how hot you look even before you kissed him, and what you're saying is that he didn't seem entranced until after blood came into the picture," I said. Did I actually tell her she look hot, she was but I didn't mean to say it out loud. My mind raced as my heart pounded in my chest. What had come over me. I suppressed a smile at the thought of me being entranced with Zoey's influence. I would welcome it actually.

She answered automatically as if what I asked as an every day question, "Actually, it happened when I started to hear his blood."

"Say again?"

She cleared her throat and spoke a little quieter, "Heath started to change when I heard the blood pounding through his veins." Her eyes burned into mine. She was scared, I think.

"Only adult vamps can hear that," I paused and gave her a reassuring smile then added, "And Heath sounds like the name of a gay soap opera star."

"Close. He's BA's star quarterback." _Same thing in my book. _I shook my head in agreement smiling from ear to ear.

"Uh, by the way, I like what you changed your name to. Night is a cool last name," she said studiously.

"I didn't change it. Erik Night is the name I was born with," I said my smile widened.

Clearly embarrassed for the fifth time tonight she responded, "Oh, well. I like it."

"Thanks."

I looked down at my watch and saw that is was almost six thirty. We had been talking for the last hour and a half. I could spend hours talking with her. She was interesting to say the least.

"It'll be getting light soon," I said only wishing I had more time to be with her.

She started to get up, wrestling her cat in one hand I took her other arm, by the elbow to steady her as she stood. Touching her arm, the warmth of her body so close to mine was amazing. I could smell a hint of Lavender and Jasmine as her hair blew in the breeze. I slowly let go of her arm but decided to stand my ground, I wanted to be near her. To touch her again. If she wanted me to.

"I'd ask if you wanted to get something to eat, but the only place serving food right now is the rec hall, and I don't think you want to go back there," I said peeling my eyes away from hers to the rec hall and then back to hers.

"No, definitely not. But I'm not hungry anyway."

"Well, do you mind if I walk you back to your dorm?" I asked trying to stretch out my time with her.

"Nope," she said nonchalantly. I smiled at her tone and turned towards the girls dorm room.

We walked in silence. It felt great not having to fill awkward moments, we were just two people, fledglings, walking in the moonlight. I stayed so close to her, so that our arms would touch ever so slightly. Butterfly's danced in my stomach as I thought of different ways to accidentally touch her arm, I even thought about falling down just so I could reach out to her, to stop my fall of course. My acting skills were good but I wasn't sure if they were that good to fool her. Just the thought of touching her delicate hand made my heart race, my blood started to boil under my skin. And then I realized I never answered her question about drinking blood.

"Oh, I didn't finish answering your question before. The first time I tasted blood at one of the Dark Daughters' ritual I hated it, but it got better and better each time. I can't say I think it's delicious, but it's grown on me, and I definitely like the way it make me feel," I said remembering the feeling of tonight's taste. Just how that little bit made me feel dizzy. Mmm…I wondered how she would taste and than another thought popped in my head of how she would make me feel. Her answer pulled me from my 'normal sex craved guy moment'.

"Dizzy and kinda week-kneed? Like you're drunk, only you're not."

"Yeah. Hey, did you know it's impossible for a vamp to get drunk? It's something about what the Change does to our metabolism. It's even tough for fledglings to get wasted," I said remembering my first year when TJ, Cole, and I tried our best to test that theory. We came close but it only lasted a few hours and we were sobered up by the next morning, no hangover. It was awesome.

"So drinking blood is the way vamps get wasted?"

"I suppose. Anyway, drinking human blood is forbidden for fledglings," I said.

"Well then why hasn't anyone clued the teachers in on what Aphrodite's up to?" she asked sharply.

"She's not drinking human blood," I replied.

"Uh, Erik, I was there. Blood was definitely in the wine and it came from that Elliott kid. And what a gross choice he was, too." I agree with her there, Elliott was not a great choice. But he was willing to donate.

"But he's not human," I said calmly.

"Wait - it's forbidden to drink human blood. But it's okay to drink another fledgling's blood?" she asked slowly.

"Only if it's consensual."

"That makes no sense," she said.

"Sure it does. It's normal for our bloodlust to develop as our bodies Change, so we need an outlet. Fledglings heal quickly, so there's no real chance of someone getting hurt. And there aren't any aftereffects, like when a vamp feeds off a living human," I said nonchalantly.

"Living human?" she actually squeaked. "Tell me you don't mean versus feeding off a corpse." She looked like she was going to puke again. I stepped jokingly away from her and laughed.

"No, I mean versus drinking blood harvested from the vamp's blood donors."

"Never heard of such a thing," she said still looking a little green but getting better. I stepped closer again.

"Most humans haven't. You won't learn about it until you're a fifth former."

"What did you mean about aftereffects?" she asked.

"We just started learning about it in Vamp Sociology 312. Seems that when an adult vampyre feeds from a living human, there can be a very strong bond formed. It's not always on the part of the vamp, but humans become infatuated pretty easily. It's dangerous for the humans. I mean, think about it. The blood loss alone isn't a good thing. Then add that to the fact that we outlive humans by decades, sometimes even centuries. Look at it from a human's point of view; it would really suck to be totally in love with someone who never seems to age while you get old and wrinkled and then die." My mind with back the Heath, almost ex-boyfriend, and wondered if that was the cause of the trance. But she didn't drink from him, she just had that little bit of blood from his lips and then a little lick on his wrist. That couldn't cause a strong bond within a matter of seconds. Could it.

"Yep that would suck."

"Here we are," I said as we stopped in front of the girl dorm room.

Her eyes met mine as she said, "Well, thanks for following me - I think." She gave me a wry smile.

I couldn't help but smile back at her. "Hey, any time you want someone to butt in when he's no invited, I'm the guy for you."

"I'll keep that in mind," she said as she repositioned her cat. She thanked me and then turned to open the door.

"Hey, Z," I called out to her.

She turned back around, with the door closed and came back to me in just two steps. I stepped a little closer.

I whispered softly, "Don't give back the dress to Aphrodite. By her including you in the circle tonight she formally offered you a position in the Dark Daughters, and it's tradition that the High Priestess in training gives a gift to the new member on her first night. I don't imagine you'll want to join, but you still have the right to keep the dress. Especially because you look so much better in it than she ever did." I reach my out to grab her hand. I turned it over, allowing the warmth of her hand to ignite my beating heart as it pounded in my chest. I delicately traced the blue vein that pulsed lightly under my finger, deeply wishing I could feel what she felt earlier today.

I looked up from her wrist to notice she was watching me, with curiosity and wonder. I spoke directly into her eyes, "And you should also know that I'm the guy for you if you decide you might like to try another sip of blood. Keep that in mind, too," I said softly. I bend down without braking eye contact. I lightly bit the pulse point with my teeth and than kissing the delicate skin. I could feel the rush of heat coming off of her body as well as my own. I held our gaze. With my lips still on her wrist I flick my tongue against the pulsing vein sending a new desire through my body. I felt her body tremble under my grasp. Knowing she was feeling the same thing. I smiled at her flushed face, we would have more time tomorrow, I thought in my head as I made myself walk away into the pre dawn light.


	5. Chapter 5

As I walked away from Zoey, I could feel her eyes on me as I walked to the dorm rooms. I imagined what she was thinking or feeling. I looked down at my hand. I could still feel the warmth of her hand in mine. I could still taste her salty sweet skin on my lips. The same desire rushed through my body as I replayed my last words to her, "And you should also know that I'm the guy for you if you decide you might like to try another sip of blood. Keep that in mind, too."

My mind ran wild at the pure thought of Zoey tasting my blood. The pure sensation from her lips on me made me breathless. But the thought of her tongue on me sent a wave of passion and desire. Every cell in my body begged for her. My heart pounded loudly as my delicious fantasy was interrupted by an all to familiar voice. Aphrodite.

Her cold voice spoke slowly and carefully, "I have been waiting for you. Where did you go after the ritual. One minute you were right beside me and then the next you were leaving the rec hall."

"Why are you here, Aphrodite?" I asked calmly, trying to keep my distance.

"We always get together after a Dark Daughters ritual. Or have you forgotten," she said with a smirk. She took a step towards me closing the wide gap in between us. Her hand reached out to rest on my chest, but before she could touch me, I stepped back. I wasn't going to get sucked in again by her games.

"Enough. I said no yesterday. What makes today any different," I said sternly.

Her smirk turned into a frown as she took a small step back. She looked away at first and then slowly back at me. Our eyes met. I could feel the anger oozing out as she glared back at me. Definitely not her most attractive looks so far.

"Does this have anything to do with Zoey?" she said her name with such distaste. My immediate reaction was to defend Zoey, but my focus was on the major issue at hand. Aphrodite's inability to grasp that we were over. We have been over for a month but she had decided that it wasn't over between us. She seemed to grab at every last strand until I either give into her ways or snap. I was close to snapping. I took a few deep calming breaths.

"No, Zoey has nothing to do with us."

"Bullshit. I knew it was her in the hallway. I know you were looking at her just before she ran away. And tonight at the ritual. I saw how you were looking at her. So don't tell me there's nothing going on. I am blond not dumb." She crossed her arms begging me to object.

She was right. I did see Zoey in the hallway, I was looking at her in the rec hall too. So I couldn't object to what she was saying or what she saw. "Your right. I was looking at her. But that is none of your business," I said nonchalantly.

She raised an eyebrow and tightened her lips, "None of my business!" she barked. Another unattractive look for her.

"Yes, none of your business. We are not dating anymore. You have no say as to who I am looking at or who I talk with. So if you don't mind it's past curfew and I am tired," I said with little feeling. I looked away from her as I walked towards the boy's dorm. With one hand on the door handle, I could hear her stomping off. Judging by the sound I would say she was absolutely livid with me. I let out a little chuckle and headed into the dorms common room. If was empty for once.

I walked over to tour community kitchen, which was always stocked with all kinds of food. I was definitely hungry. After all I did miss dinner and my mind was on Zoey after the ritual. I quickly made a ham and cheese sandwich and grabbed a back of baked Mesquite BBQ Lays chips. Gosh I sometimes craved a Big Mac and hot salty fries from McDonalds. With a shrug, I picked up my sandwich and chips and headed back to my room.

As I ate in silence, I contemplated my next move with Zoey. I wondered if she would be surprised if I met her just outside of her drama class and walked her to her next class. Maybe I could sit with her a luch. But I wanted to alone with her again, longer this time. A movie night would be perfect. We could relax on the couch and watch my favorite movie… you guessed it Star Wars. I know I'm lame but I knew my mind wouldn't be on the movie anyway. It would be on her.

I took one last bite of my sandwich as I pictured how I would ask her out on an official date. In my mind, she said yes, of course. I smiled as I could actually picture what her face would look like, all bright and excited.

With a huge yawn I looked over at my alarm clock. Not realizing that it as around seven thirty in the morning. I need to get some sleep. Big day tomorrow. I smiled, again.

I undressed and pulled on a comfortable pair of cotton shorts. My favorite pair sense I was fifteen. Even though I didn't have a roommate, I still didn't feel comfortable being in just my underwear. I climbed in bed, folding my arms up above my head. I closed my eyes, counting the hours till I could talk to Zoey again. Within a matter of minutes I felt myself drift into a deep sleep.

In my dream, I was walking in the courtyard along the eastern wall. I wasn't sure why I was there except that I was drawn to that spot. I was about to turn around when I heard a noise by the old oak tree. I took a few steps closer to investigate when my eyes locked onto a well defined female leg. It was straddling the eastern wall. I could see the skirt she was wearing was hiked up high on her thigh. I took another step closer and saw that it was Zoey. My heart skipped a beat at the sight of her beautiful body in the moonlight. How did I not see it before when I saw her up on the wall with that gay soap opera star, Heath. I guess I was distracted.

"Zoey," I said while looking up at her.

She turned her head and smiled. "Hey Erik, what are you doing out here?" she asked softly.

"I am not sure, I was just walking around and I ended up here. How about you, what are you doing up there?" I asked.

"I was rescuing this cat and it turns out that she was trying to find me. Her name in Nala," she said the name with love. I looked up at the ball of orange fur.

"Cute, Nala sound like a great name," I said as I started making my way up the wall using the tree branches to guide me. I would never tell her that I had a fear of heights. I took a few deep breaths as I positioned myself directly in front of her. Our knees touched slightly as I straddled the wall mimicking her movements. As I steadied myself, my eyes slowly rolled from my hands, which were placed in between my legs for support, to her muscular, tan legs. Her dress was pulled back so far that I could see her entire thigh. Each leg was exposed as they wrapped tightly around the cold brick wall. I forced my eyes to continue to look up when I was suddenly eye to eye with her cat, Nala. She hissed at me, as I was stretching out my hand to say hello. I recoiled my hand and looked up at Zoey's kind face, she was smiling at me. I have to say the cat was perfect for her. She was small, cute, and had a bit of a temper. Nala obviously annoyed she jumped down the massive wall and walked away.

"I didn't mean to make her leave," I said softly.

"That's okay, I think she will be back soon," she said tenderly. I always wondered how a cat chooses their owners. I unfortunately never got chosen by a cat. In almost three years, I have watched many fledglings get paired up with some strange cats but me. Did I not deserve a cat?

"So besides rescuing a cat what brought you out here?" I asked endearingly.

"I don't know I just came out here for some fresh air and I ended up by this tree. That's when I heard Nala."

"I am glad I ran into you. I wanted to ask you something," my mind went blank as I was trying to remember my simple question.

"Yes," she asked leaning towards me.

The night air brought a swirl of Lavender and Jasmine that caressed my face. I breathed her in and remembered my question.

I looked deep into her eyes and asked, "Zoey, would you like to go to the movies with me tomorrow night?" God I sound like a moron. Oh wait I sound like a complete dork.

With a huge smile she answered, "Yes, Erik I would love to go to the movies with you." Her face was lit up. She was just as excited to be with me as I was to be with her. My hand automatically moved from my leg, mainly for support, to grab her hand that was lying on her thigh. Very gently I turned her hand over so that her palm was facing up.

With the tip of my fingers I lightly traced up and down each finger as I spoke. "Z, I wanted to ask you what it was like to taste fresh human blood, I mean how did you feel after you tasted Heaths blood?" I asked now looking into her eyes.

I could see she was contemplating her answer. I waited patiently, still lightly caressing her hand. I concentrated on the heat that radiated from her tiny hand. The softness of her skin under my delicate touch. Minutes pass and I finally spoke trying to break the silence. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was just curious." I shook my head, hating myself for even asking her.

"No, I don't mind, it's just that I don't know how to exactly describe what it felt like. I am trying to compare it with that nasty kid Elliot, his blood made me dizzy and a little weak-kneed, it was hot and bittersweet as it moved down my throat. I felt a rush of intense heat that I wasn't expecting. I wanted more. Even thinking of it now makes me want more." She closed her eyes and tossed her head back slightly. I saw her lick her lips and take in a deep breath. I could of sworn that I felt her pulse kick up a notch as she opened her eyes and looked back at me. I could almost see the desire in her eyes, she wanted another taste.

My chest started to pound. I was just about to offer her my wrist when she softly spoke, as if she were out of breath, "But Heath's blood was something else, completely different and wonderful at the same time. It was nothing like Elliot's blood. Even though it was warm an utterly delicious it still didn't compare to Heath's. His blood was hot, rich, and sweet. It almost took over my body. Just that one little taste, sent a rush of amazing pleasure through my body. Every inch of my body was on fire." Her eyes closed once again and her mouth opened just slightly. Her body trembled as her breath became jagged and shallow.

I reached my free hand up to her delicate face. Caressing her cheek. Her head leaned into my hand welcoming my touch. Heat was coming off of her in waves that hit me with an intoxicating sent of Lavender and Jasmine. I loved the way she smelled. I leaned closer breathing her in. Her half lid eyes opened to meet my gaze. I slowly pulled her towards me and kissed her gently.

Her lips were warm and supple. They molded with mine perfectly. I parted my lips allowing her cool breath to mix with mine. I lightly took my tongue and brush it across her bottom lip. I could taste her strawberry lip gloss that moistened her perfect lips.

I felt her quiver under my hand. A soft moan passed through her lips as she opened her mouth. Her hot tongue delicately traced my lip sending a great deal of pleasure down my body.

With my hand wrapped around her neck, drawing her closer so I could taste her sweet lips again. She leaned into me only confirming that she wanted me to continue. I obeyed.

Bringing her mouth to mine. I parted my lips, which opened hers as well. My tongue reached out to gently touch hers. An explosion of fresh desire and liquid heat coursed through my body, as our tongues became one. It was soft and gentle at first, but then grew deeper and passionate with each breath.

Her hand rested on my thigh as her body inched toward me, sending my heart racing. I took her other hand, that was still cradled in my other hand, pulling her gently toward me as I placed it around my neck. My hand then trailed down her arm and along the side of her curvy body. My hands rested only a moment at her waist. I slowly traced down her hip, where there was a collection of fabric. I fought with myself not to look. Knowing her legs were just inches away.

I let out a deep internal moan as my hand touched her silky smooth leg. My hand flattened against the warmth of her thigh. My finger tips drifted up under the delicate fabric. She felt amazing.

I broke away from our heated kiss. Only pulling slightly away from her lips and whispered in a raspy voice, "Zoey I want you to drink from me." I felt her intake a deep breath but didn't protest. I untangled my hand from her beautiful brunette hair.

As I looked into her eyes, I noticed she was watching me intently. Waiting for my next move. I took my hand and unbuttoned the top two buttons of my favorite black button down shirt. Exposing my bare chest. Using my thumb nail I lightly grazed over the fresh pale skin. It stung a little as the nail penetrated the skin. I didn't have to see if it was bleeding because Zoey's eyes widened. She was no longer looking into my eyes, she was looking at my chest.

"It's ok I want you to," I said begging her to stop the stinging.

Without a word she leaned into me, her tongue was the first thing I felt as it skimmed over the tender cut. The intense heat from her tongue was followed by her lips that wrapped softly around the incision. My head automatically turn upward, I let out a loud moan as the pure pleasure over took my body. The blood coursing through my veins were on fire. I yearned for more. My hands wrapped around her head delicately holding her there. I didn't want her to stop.

She let out another moan that vibrated on my chest, sending a chill down my body. I smiled at the thought she was enjoying herself. Her hands, which rested on my chest, started to drift downward. I stopped breathing as her hand stroked my hard arousal. Remembering that I needed to breath I took in a shallow breath as…….

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

My eyes shot open, I was breathing hard. I made my head turn to look at the time. It was six thirty, damn alarm. I closed my eyes in protest as I wanted to get back to my delicious dream. I was at the best part.

I could still feel the fire coursing through my body. And that's when I noticed my hand. It was holding something. I opened my eyes and noticed my hand was down my pants. God I am glad I don't have a roommate.


	6. Chapter 6

After a long hot, or should I say cold shower I slowly got ready for class. My mind was wrapped around the vivid dream I had and what that could possible feel like with her. It was nothing compared to what Aphrodite and I had experienced. Yeah it was nice, I can't deny that, but something about Zoey made it more intense. Her inviting eyes, soft skin, and the way she smelled even intoxicated me. I took a deep breath and told myself that I would see her in a few hours.

Taking the stairs two by two, I almost ran into Cole. He was standing in the middle of the hallway eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey man, you're in a good mood," he said while crunching away at some Lucky Charms. I never liked the little marshmallows. My breakfast choice was always Cinnamon Toast Crunch or a heaping pile of eggs. I am a growing boy you know.

"Yes, I am. I am asking out Zoey Redbird today," I said with a cheesy grin on my face. I was once glad I didn't have a roommate.

"Cool, she is hot. Wasn't she at the Dark Daughters Ritual last night?" he asked.

"Yes, she was."

"Is she going to join?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think she had a good time," I said sadly. I was unfortunately stuck in the Dark Daughters, ornamental pieces of meat as Aphrodite puts it. Mainly because of my acting skills and my good looks (once again I am not vain it is what I've heard. Just putting it out there). I secretly hoped she would join, at least then I would have something else to look at besides Aphrodite. I let out a small sigh.

"I wish I was there, Aphrodite always wears the tightest cloths. Damn that girl is fine," he said grinning like a moron. I let out a laugh, if he only knew the type of girl she was he wouldn't be saying that.

"Cole you can't handle Aphrodite, she would chew you up and spit you out." I laughed again almost spilling my cereal.

"No man, I can handle her," he said bobbing his head up and down.

Shaking my head from side to side knowing that he couldn't even handle one of her clone friend let alone her. But I will keep that thought to myself. I will let him dream. An impossible dream.

"You can have her," I finally said. I put my dish in the dish washer, and headed for the door. "See you at lunch time. Bye." I waved my hand and was out the door.

The morning dragged slowly as the minutes ticked away on the clock over the black board. It taunted me with each loud tick. I wondered if anyone else was annoyed. I looked around and no one else seemed effected by this but me. I focused on my text book. What page were we on again? I looked around to notice that I was two pages behind. I quickly flipped to the correct page and began to read. Nervously, I began to tap my foot on the floor. It drowned out the ticking clock, thank goodness for that.

"Hey, Erik do you mind," Samantha Thompson, to my left, announced quietly. Her eyes were directed to the floor, more directly at my foot.

"Sorry," I said softly and halted my movement. I didn't realize I was making so much noise. The dreaded clock entered my head again. This time I only had three minutes left. Three minutes until I was able to leave this room and find Zoey in the dinning hall. My heart slowly thumped in my chest as it now was beating with the clock in perfect cadence.

We were finally released from the room, I was all happy that the hour was up. As I collected my things, I heard my name being called from behind me.

"Erik have you heard the news?" she said as she stepped closer to me.

"No, Enyo I haven't. What news?"

"Aphrodite told me that Zoey Redbird has decided to join the Dark Daughter after all. I don't even know why she invited her in the first place but whatever." I had a feeling she knew but didn't want to admit their dark schemed to embarrass Zoey away from the special elite Dark Daughters. Another quality that turned me away from Aphrodite and her clones.

"I am glad to hear that," I said a little to eager. Enyo flipped her long blond hair and walked away from me. So they didn't scare off Zoey, that's impressive. They must really hate her. Well at least Aphrodite hated her, they just usually followed her actions like puppets.

As I exited the room, I walked with a purpose to the dinning hall. My eyes surveyed the room looking for Zoey. At first I didn't see her any were. I did however notice her roommate Stevie Rae. She wasn't hard to miss. Her fashion sense was a bit different than most. I do have to say I liked her cowboy boots. They reminded me of when I was four and my mom bought me my first pair. I never took them off. I even slept in them, if you can imagine that. Me in my Spiderman underwear and cowboy boots. Yes, I was a weird kid.

Stevie Rae was sitting with three other people. I recognized them but never hung out with any of them. I especially recognized Damien, his room was down the hall from mine. Like me, he didn't have a roommate. I remember when he first arrived, there was a big deal about him being gay. Something about his roommate not wanting to room with him because of his sexual preferences. Not that I minded as long as he didn't come on to me, I was cool with him. I did notice him looking at me every now and then. At first it freaked me out but now I just put it out of my head. A lot of people stare at me, actor remember.

The other two girls I didn't know very well at all. I think their names were Shaunee and Erin, though I had no clue which one was which. I remember a few of the guys in our dorm called them 'twins.' I didn't see the resemblance. Oh well guess it's an inside joke.

"Hey Erik, have you talked to Zoey yet?" Coles voice pulled me from the small group.

"No, I haven't talked to her yet. I don't see her in here." My eyes looked around again. No Zoey.

"Hey, there she is," Cole announced loudly causing a few girls to turn their heads in our direction. I ignored them completely.

"Were?" I asked looking around the room again. My eyes found her before Cole had a chance to tell me. "Never mind I see her."

"No problem man, just helping a brother out, I will see you later. Right?" he asked before he headed to the end of the line.

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

I couldn't hear him clearly but as he walked away I could of sworn I heard him mumble, you lucky bastard. I would have to ask him about that later. With the comment in my head I had to think about it. I was lucky. Sense coming here, I ended up hooking up with Aphrodite. Before all the power of the Dark Daughters and popularity clouded her mind and her judgment. I did think she was still pretty but her attitude changed that for me now. And then there was the prospect of Zoey. Now she was beautiful, in a different way. A special way that over powered Aphrodite's popularity and position here at the House of Night.

I started walking toward Zoey. Butterfly's danced in my stomach as a new batch of nerves surfaced. They were different than the ones I get just before entering the stage, actually they were very different. The stage was a second home for me. It seemed very natural for me to step into a roll and envelope the character completely. Why was asking Zoey out sending this new strange feeling in the pit of my stomach? I was ninety percent sure that she was going to say yes. After all our talk last night was a good sign. Also the energy sitting beside her was exhilarating. I wonder if she felt the same way? I could sense that she wanted to be near me and I could have been reading to much into it, but I could of sworn that she wanted me to hold her hand on the way back to the dorms. I now I wanted to.

I watched her as she got her plate and headed for the salad bar. What was it with woman and their salad. It didn't do nothing for me. I was a meat and potato's fan. I took a plate and stood just behind her. Interesting, she didn't even now I was standing here, clearly she was thinking about something. I watched her as she arranged her colorful salad. It was a work of art. She paused at the tiny baby corns. Seriously, the baby corns creep me out. Plus they tasted nasty, who would like eating them anyway.

"Don't you think baby corns are scary? There's just something wrong about their midget bodies," I said leaning closer to her.

Clearly I scarred her. She jumped up almost dropping the ladle back into the huge bucket of ranch dressing. I couldn't contain myself I started to laugh as she met my eyes.

"Oh, hi. You scared me," she said looking up at me.

"Z, I think I'm making a habit of sneaking up on you."

She laughed nervously and quickly glanced to her friends table then back at me.

"You look like you've recovered from yesterday," I said smoothly.

"Yeah, no problem. I'm fine. And this time I'm not lying," she said with a small smile.

"And I heard you joined the Dark Daughters." I smiled back at her. It was easy to do.

"Yep," she said with a hint of reluctance in her voice. Was there a particular reason why she was joining. Secretly, I hope it was me that was influencing her decision. I can hope can't I.

"That's cool. That group needs some new blood," I said calmly trying to hid the excitement in my voice.

"You say 'that group' like you don't belong to it. Aren't you a Dark Son?" she asked with a puzzling expression on her beautiful face.

"Yeah, but it's not the same as being a Dark Daughter. We're just ornamental. Kinda the opposite of how it is in the human world. All the guys know that we're just there to look good and keep Aphrodite amused." I was regretting my choice of words when I saw Zoey's face change at the last word. My 'job' was being with Aphrodite, well that was true about a month ago.

"And is that what you're still doing, amusing Aphrodite?" she asked looking deep into my eyes. I really wish she didn't see me the other day. I could of had a clean slate with her. Oh well I can't change that now. I took a deep breath.

"As I said last night, not anymore, which is one reason I don't really consider myself a member of the group. I'm sure they'd officially kick me out if it wasn't for that little acting thing I do," I said trying to convey for the hundredth time that it was over between Aphrodite and I.

"You mean 'little' as in Broadway and LA already being interested in you," she said totally changing the subject.

I grinned down at her, "That's what I mean. It's not real, you know. Acting is all pretend. It's not what I really am," I said not really understanding where I was going with this. But as she starred at me I wanted her to know me for me not the Erik Night actor. I guess I wanted her to know the true me. The internal dork that I am.

I bent down to whisper in her ear, "Really, I'm a dork." Without moving away I breathed in her luscious sent of Lavender and Jasmine. God she smelled amazing.

"Oh, please. Does that line work for you?" she said just inches away from me.

I stood up, shocked that she thought it was a line I used, I exaggerated a look of shock, slamming my hand across my heart, "Line? No, Z. That's no line, and I can prove it."

"Sure you can," she said sarcastically. She really didn't believe me. I could introduce her to TJ or Cole they would let her know immediately how dorky I could be.

With a huge smile I responded, "I can. Come to the movies with me tonight. We'll watch my favorite DVD's of all time."

She looked up at me, still not convinced but intrigued. "How does that prove anything?" she asked.

"It's _Star Wars, _the original ones. I know all the lines for all the parts," I stated and then leaned closer once again to whisper in her ear, "I can even do the Chewbacca's parts," I finished by grinning.

I could see she was taking it in and without warning she busted out laughing. "You're right. You are a dork," she said still laughing.

"Told you," I said laughing with her. I can freely admit that I am a dork.

We were at the end of the salad bar. I looked down at my empty plate and decided I would get something to eat after if get an answer about tonight. I followed her back to her table. I saw the entire group was looking at us. Well more me than her. My eyes greeted them quickly. Ok, Damien was seriously giving me some weird glances, dude seriously not going to happen. My eyes quickly moved from the table back to Zoey.

"So, will you go…with me… tonight?" I asked knowing full well that the entire table was listening and hanging onto each word I was saying as well as Zoey's response.

"I'd like to, but I can't tonight. I - uh- I already have plans," she said hesitating a little. Was she blowing me off or did she want to go out with me but actually had plans tonight.

With my ego shot, I said, "Oh. Okay. Well… next time. See ya." I nodded to everyone at the table who was staring up at me with total surprise. I was right there with them I didn't expect to get turned down. I walked away from the table feeling totally rejected. I placed my empty plate on a table with a few other fifth formers and walked out the door. No longer hungry, I headed towards the courtyard. I wanted to be alone.


	7. Chapter 7

I slowly walked to my next class, which of course was drama. The empty room was what I needed to think, to be alone. I rolled around Zoey's words in my head. She wasn't turning me down, exactly. Maybe she did have plans and would like to see me another time. I was going to hope for that possibility rather than the alternative.

I stepped onto the small stage, the same stage I had been on for the last two years. The familiar smells brought a sense of peace. From the Murphy's oil soap with the heavenly scent of pine, which reminded me of home, as I sat down on polished wooden floors. The smell of wet paint and clean linen lined the walls behind me. The smell of fresh cut roses Professor Nolan would have delivered daily. All of these wonderful scents centered me into a serene calm.

I let that calming energy of this stage take me over. Characters flashed in my mind, rolls I have played, scenes I have acted out. The pure feeling of being someone else, someone other than Erik Night fifth former fledgling. I have the opportunity to step into the creative minds of some of the greatest vampyres of all time. Enveloping their emotions, thoughts, feeling, and words, which brought those characters to life in me. I could feel their pain, their loss, their happiness, and their love. Most of all love. The old fashion love that made your heart ache at the thought of being separated. Love that would withstand the test of time. Love that makes life worth living. I craved that type of love.

"Erik?" a voice called from the front of the room. My eyes opened at the sound of my name. To my surprise it was Professor Nolan. She was carrying a stack of yellow manila folders. "I am surprised to see you in here. Is everything okay?" she asked softly.

"Professor Nolan, I am sorry I just needed to think," I said standing up to assist her. Walking across the stage when her words stopped me.

"Erik, you know you can talk to me," she said in her motherly voice. She placed the folders on her desk and walked towards me.

"I know Professor Nolan and thank you. I just needed to think before class," I said calmly, technically I was not lying.

"I am here if you need me, as all ways," she said softly stopping just a few feet away from me. With a gentle touch, she placed her hand on my shoulder. She was like a mother to me. I could always talk to her about anything and everything.

"Thank you, as all ways," I said with a smile.

She beamed up at me. Professor Nolan was a very beautiful woman. Her long brunette hair was pulled up into a high pony tail. The dark purple dress she wore was snug against her pear-shape body. She didn't have the immense power like Neferet but she matched her in the pure energy she had for the theatrics. There was no one who could transform into Cleopatra, from Shakespeare's play _Antony and Cleopatra, _like she could_. _Even her Texas twang accent disappeared with the powerful words of Cleopatra.

Without another word on the matter I helped her set up for today class. We were reading from one of my favorite plays, _Romeo and Juliet. _It was a play I had been performing in sense I was fifteen. I knew every line and every scene. Today's class would be a breeze.

The hour went by fairly quickly. With my mind on school and not on Zoey, I managed to distract myself long enough to walk to my next class. I stepped in through the doors of my Latin class, I heard a familiar voice spit out Zoey's name in hatred. I looked closer and noticed two girls standing by the corner with their backs towards the door. With her long blond hair neatly combed down her back, a tight mini skirt, and knee high boots, Enyo. She was talking with another one of Aphrodite's clones, Deino. So Warlike and Terrible were leaning together talking when I approached form behind to take my usual seat. I wasn't sure if they knew I was there but judging by their conversation they had no clue.

"Aphrodite is going to confront Zoey today about the Dark Daughters ritual tomorrow night. She doesn't want her to be there," Warlike said with a great smirk on her face. Did all of Aphrodite's clones have that same smirk?

"I heard she wants to kick her out of the Dark Daughters. I am not sure she can do it. But I bet she can find a way, though," Terrible chimed in.

So, Aphrodite is wanting to kick Zoey out? I am not sure she could actually do that, but I was sure she would do everything in her power to make Zoey want to leave. Or lie. Aphrodite hated being shut out of the lime life. Her glory days were numbered the moment everyone got a look at Zoey. Her special mark made her the number one talked about fledgling in school. That was sure to piss off Aphrodite. I gave a quiet chuckle, which made both clones turn around to look at me.

I pulled out my Latin book and pretended I did hear their conversation. All though I could feel their cold eyes glairing down at me, I ignored them completely. I laughed silently to myself as I proceeded to read the words on the page in front of me. Totally distracted from the reading, my mind went to Zoey. I focused on her hazel warm eyes. How could she be targeted so quickly. She was kind and friendly. I saw no threat behind her eyes. She seemed like she just wanted to fit in, she actually said so the other night. My heart reached out for her, hoping that I could make her see that she was fitting nicely into my world. That I wanted her to be here at the House of Night and to be apart of the Dark Daughter, no matter who didn't want her around. I did, I wondered if that would be enough for her to feel like she fit in.

The bell rang and it was dinner time. I was starving. After all I missed lunch completely. I headed for the dinning hall. I wasn't sure I wanted to face Zoey again but my stomach let out a loud impatient growl. I walked into the dinning hall and saw that she wasn't there yet. I frowned a little and got my plate and headed to the back of the line.

"Hey man, where were you at lunch time. We sat over there waiting for you and saw you storm out. Is everything okay?" TJ asked. His expression was only out of concern and not to antagonize me. Which was new for him.

"Sorry about that. I was talking with Zoey…" I paused there not sure what to tell him. She rejected me, she made plans, she's not really into me. I was mulling over my final answer when Coles voice joined in.

"Hey did you ask Zoey out yet?" Cole said with a grin on his face.

"Yes I did."

"Are you going to show her what a geek you truly are. By make her watch Star Wars, a geek-a-thon marathon of Chewbacca, Obi One, Darth Vader, and my favorite the Ewaks…" he paused for a moment a let out a loud laugh and then continued, "So should I reserve your usual couch or would you prefer a love seat tonight," TJ said grinning from ear to eat.

"No…. no movie tonight. She had other plans," I said sadly. I watched as their faces turned from a mockingly happy look to a sad expression that matched my own. They knew my dating history, especially with Aphrodite and that I never got rejected, by her.

"Sorry to hear about that. Do you want to still watch the movies. You know they cheer you up," TJ said trying not to start laughing again.

His expression always pulled me out of any slump I was in. I chuckled at his attempt but replied, "No, but thanks. I have some homework I have to do, maybe another time."

"Okay man," TJ said with a smile. Clearly he was now off the hook. Ok seriously what male doesn't like Star Wars. Come on it's a classic action packed movie, even before all the SGI upgrades it had in the recent years. My favorite character was of course Luke Skywalker. I always acted out his parts with a bed sheet wrapped around my head as a cloak. And a spatula as my light saver. I would save the empire from my imaginary evil friend, which I cleverly named Darth Vader. The force was strong with me. I triumphed every time. Hello, it was my imagination. And people wonder why I decided to become an actor. With a creative mine like mine, who would want to waist it on singing or Tai-Kwan-Do instructor. Both I loathed.

We dove into our dinner of Chicken Alfredo with steamed broccoli, one of my favorite meals here at the House of Night. We sat in silence as we filled our faces with the delicious food. I was about to lick the plate when I saw Stevie Rae and Zoey walking in the main doors. My eyes were on her as she made her way up to the salad bar. Again what is with all the salad. Oh well.

She was looking around for something, maybe someone? _Me_?! I wasn't sure. She looked focused and in thought. She was stunning as she talked to her friend. I could see and almost feel the energy from across the room. My first instinct was to get up and stand beside her again. I pushed it aside. I wasn't going to get rejected a second time tonight.

"Hey guys I am going to head back to the dorms to do some homework," I paused looking up at Zoey and then back to my friends. "I will see you later." I was trying not to be so obvious as to why I was leaving but they were not fooled. I saw them take a quick glance in the same directions. They both nodded and in unison said, "Say no more. We will see you later." I looked down at them and thanked them silently as I exited the dinning hall.

In my room I sat at the desk for what seemed like hours, when in reality it had been only an hour and a half. I was tired but not sleepy. I decided to get up and wonder down stairs. It was quiet except for a few TV on with various movies and shows. No one looked up at me as I passed quietly though the common room.

I wasn't sure where I was going but I suddenly felt like I needed to take a walk. I opened to door, which led to the courtyard. I was greeted by a warm but invigorating breeze. The night air was refreshing. I allowed my eyes to close and breathed in deeply filling up my lungs with the energizing air. My feet stared to walk like I was being guided by an unseen force. The closer I got to were ever I was suppose to go, the warmer the air whirled around me. I could pick up the hint of fresh cut grass, sunflowers, and horses? I opened my eyes to make sure I wasn't heading for the stables. I looked down and wondered if I was about to walk into a pile of horse poop, when another sent whirled around me.

It was very faint but very distinct. The smell made my heart start to pound. I walked a little faster, picking up my pace. The smell of Lavender was getting stronger. My mind raced with many thoughts.

With Zoey's word creeping forward in my head again. She had other plans tonight. Was she really blowing me off. I stopped dead in my tracks. Was she letting me down gently? I forced that thought out earlier today but now I couldn't put it behind me. Was she not into me at all? I must of looked like a complete jackass for kissing her wrist, well I did bit and lick it as well. God, what a moron I was and now…..

My thoughts were drowned out by the voices coming my way.

"That was the coolest experience I have ever had." The voice was coming closer but I could barely make out who it was. Coolest experience?

"Yeah, it was amazing. I could feel and smell the grass," a twang accent blurted out. I recognized that voice, it was Stevie Rae. My mind was confused when she said she could feel and smell the grass. I looked down and conferment my own thoughts about her statement. We were on the courtyard grass. Of course she could feel it and smell it.

"Yeah, did you see the wind whipping around me," a male's voice spoke with excitement. That must be Damien. Again I noted the obvious, it just a few minutes ago when the wind was blowing around me. Come to think about it, the wind was no longer blowing. Interesting.

"That was awesome, but I don't know if I would of stood up Erik fiiine ass Night to be out here with all of you." I was sure it was one of the twins, but I wasn't sure which one.

"Yeah twin, I am with you there. That boy is to good looking to stand up," the other twin spoke. Wow they even sounded alike.

"You two need to cut it out. Zoey didn't want to say no, but what we did tonight was important so remember that. I know she would of loved to watch movies with Erik, so ya'll be nice," Stevie Rae's voice was strong and loving. I couldn't help but smile. She wanted to be with me, the dork.

I watched as the four of them walked past me. Cloaked by the dark night they didn't notice my presence. I realized Zoey wasn't with them. I to wondered why she wasn't with them when suddenly I had the urge to walk to the old oak by the eastern wall.

I slowly approached the tree and noticed with a great deal of joy, Zoey was resting her head on the trunk of the tree. She had her cat, Nala, with her. As she tenderly rubbed Nala's head, she rested one hand on her cheek. It reminded me of Romeo and Juliet. Before I could stop myself I started reciting the balcony scene.

"See how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!" I said feeling the love Romeo had for Juliet. I wanted to touch her cheek.

She jumped at the sound of my voice, I scared her again. I would have to cough or clear my throat next time.

She looked up at me in total shock. Just like the other night. She starred deeply into my eyes as I gazed lovingly back into hers.

"What are you doing out here, Erik?" she asked still shocked.

I smiled down at her and said, "Hi, it's nice to see you, too. And, yes, I would like to have a seat, thank you." My tone was playful as I went to sit beside her.

In a quick movement she stood up, almost dropping her cat and stated, "Actually, I was just going back to the dorm."

Totally caught off guard by her tone I replied, "Hey, I didn't mean to intrude or whatever. I just couldn't concentrate on my homework so I went for a walk. I guess my feet carried me this way without me telling them to, cause next thing I knew here I am and here you are. I'm really no stalking you. Promise." I was surprisingly very truthful. I had no clue as to what brought me out here in the first place but what ever it was I was grateful. However, I did feel like a stalker. I was out here last night, at lunch time, and now. And every time I snuck up on her and scared her. I felt my cheek redden and I shoved my hands in my pocket. I felt like a little boy who just got caught looking in on a bunch of girls changing in the locker room. Totally embarrassed I was about to walk away when her voice stopped me.

"So how about walking me back to my dorm? Again," she said softly. My heart leaped at the thought of walking beside her again.

"Sound good," I said trying not to show her how much her not rejecting my presence again had made my evening.

I walked beside her in content. The warmth of her body brought the intoxicating scent of Lavender and Jasmine, I leaned a little closer and inhaled deeply. The rush of wanting to hold her hand was stronger and the want to kiss her was unbearable as we walked in silence. I needed a distraction, I needed her to talk to me. My mind went to the first thing that popped in my head.

"So what were you doing out here this time?" I asked.

"Thinking," she said softly.

I wondered what she was thinking of. Her friends had made comments like awesome, amazing, and my favorite cool experience. Which confused me completely. Maybe she will get around to telling me.

I had an inclination about the location I found her tonight by the old oak tree and the eastern wall. Just because her friends were coming from that direction doesn't mean that they were by the tree together. Maybe they were in the rec center and Zoey wanted to 'think'. My mind shot to the human from the other night, Heath. After all it was the same spot as last night that I watched them together.

"Oh. Are you worried about that Heath kid?" I asked.

She answered my question with a shrug. I took it as a yes.

"I mean, I guess it's probably hard to break up with someone just because you go Marked." Even though I didn't know this Heath person, I would have difficulty letting Zoey go. She took my breath away and I had only known her for three days now.

"I didn't break up with him because I got Marked. He and I were pretty much finished before that. The Mark just made it more final," she said looking up at me. I guess I was wrong. She took a deep breath, contemplating her next words, "What about you and Aphrodite?"

Her question surprised me, "What do you mean?"

"I mean today she told me that you'll never be her ex because you'll always be hers," she said in an almost hateful voice.

I had a jolt of anger almost explode at Zoey's words. I was sure my face mirrored the anger building within. When I see Aphroditeagain, I am going to get it through her thick skull that we are over. O. V. E. R. She will know that one hundred percent that I am not hers any more. I mustered enough restraint and for the record, again, "Aphrodite has a serious problem with telling the truth."

"Well, not that it's any of my business, but…"

I cut her off immediately, "It is your business," I said softly but forcefully. I took a quick breath to calm myself and reached down and grabbed her hand. In a softer more sincere voice I said, "At least I'd like it to be your business."

"Oh, okay, well, okay," she said stumbling over her words. I smiled at her affectionately. I was happy to finally put it out there, that I liked her and I wanted to understand once and for all that there was nothing going on between Aphrodite and I any more.

With great relief I asked what I already realized, but wanted to hear from her, "So you weren't just avoiding me tonight; you really had some thinking to do?" I said slowly.

"I wasn't avoiding you. There's just…," she hesitated for a moment then continued, "There's a lot of stuff going on with me right now. This whole Change thing is pretty confusing sometimes." _Stuff?_

"It gets better," I said giving her hand a squeeze.

She muttered softly, "Somehow, for me, I doubt it."

I couldn't help but laugh at her, with my free hand I raised it up to her forehead and tapped her colored in Mark. "You're just ahead of some of the rest of us. That's hard at first, but believe me, it'll get easier - even for you," I said with a smile of encouragement.

"I hope so," she let out a sigh.

We stopped in front of the dorm. I turned to face her. I wanted to make sure she was knew where I stood with her as well as were I stood with Aphrodite, again. I spoke slowly, "Z, don't believe the crap Aphrodite says. She and I haven't been together in months."

"But you used to be," she said.

What did she think about me. The only think I could do was nod my head. What could I say. I did date her, but she was a different person back then.

"She's not a very nice person, Erik."

"I know that," I said still worried about Zoey's opinion about me.

She took in a deep breath. "I don't like it that you'd be with someone who's so mean. It makes me feel funny about wanting to be with you."

I was about to defend myself, when she cut me off. "Thanks for walking me home. I am glad you found me again," she said softly and gave me a small smile.

Her smile warmed my heart. She was happy I ran into her again. I took that as a hopeful sign and said, "I'm glad I found you, too. I'd like to see you again, Z, and not just by accident." Her eyes were staring up at me.

She hesitated only a moment. She spoke quickly, "Okay, how about I watch those dorky DVD's with you Saturday?"

Dorky DVD's? Star Wars is not dorky, they are works of art in my book. But before she could back out I said with a huge smile and a new found excitement that she said yes to me. "It's a date."

Thank you all for your feedback. I have been working non stop to continue with this story. Enjoy this chapter in the life of Erik night. I promise I will update soon with the next chapter, the kiss scene.


	8. Chapter 8

I saw her face light up. She was beaming up at me. Her warm inviting eyes sparkled as they burned into mine. Her soft lips framed an exquisite smile that melted my heart. I wanted to be close to her, to touch her, to kiss her.

Without a word, I moved slowly, closing the wide gap in between us. I was going to give her as much time as possible to stop me. To move away, but to my surprise she stayed perfectly still. She stared intently, watching my every move.

I was inches away from her body, her lips. I could feel the heat radiating off of her. My hand slowly traced up her arm and rested on her shoulder. I moved even slower taking another step closer until our body's were almost touching. As I bent down to touch her delicate lips, I saw her take in a deep breath. My heart raced at the sight, she wanted me to kiss her.

Without taking my eyes off her, I gently kissed her lips. An explosion of heat and passion rushed over me. Her warm supple lips molded to mine. Very softly and very passionately I kissed her. Almost to tenderly, I thought to myself I could do so much better. My other hand reached up to caress her other shoulder begging to pull her closer to me. Her delicate hands were resting on my pounding chest. Could she feel my heart pounding? I could. Our lips touch again, the force between them radiated throughout my body.

I pulled back from the fervent kiss. Hmm, a hint of strawberries. I smiled at her adoringly, only to remember my delicious dream from the other night. Everything started with me kissing her. I even remembered tasting her strawberry lip gloss. And her tasting my blood…..

With a huge smile she said softly, "I'm glad you asked me out again."

"I'm glad you finally said yes," I said gazing into her deep loving eyes.

Without hesitation I leaned down to kiss her again. This time I was ready for the heat that coursed through my body. Her warm, moist lips moved with mine. Passionately and eagerly I wanted to show her exactly what I could do. I opened my mouth and let my tongue graze her lower lip. I felt her shudder against my body.

Our lips touched again parting ever so slightly. The cool touch of her tongue against mine almost paralyzed me, causing my breathing to became erratic. I let out a deep silent moan of pleasure, I was sure she could feel. She tasted hot and sweet as our mouths moved in perfect harmony. She tasted amazing.

As if she knew what I wanted, she move even closer to my body, firmly pressing against mine. The heat from her body radiated and seemed to get hotter as our kiss deepened.

I felt her hands, which rested on my chest, move up around my neck. In response to her touch, my hands moved from around her shoulders. They wrapped delicately around her small frame pulling her tightly against me. Was there any part of our body's not touching. God, she felt amazing.

Everything and everyone disappeared from our world. It was just me and Zoey.

She was sweeter than my dream. Nothing could compare to her warm touch, her inviting mouth, the heat of her body next to mine, and the pounding of her heart as it fell in sync with mine. I had a good imagination, but I would take the real thing any day. To have her in my arms, to kiss her, to love her.

We broke away from our heated passionate kiss, again. We were both out of breath. Yes, we had to remember to breath. I pulled away just enough to gaze into her eyes. She was radiant. A soft glow brushed her cheeks as we stared at one another in silence.

Suddenly she looked down at our intertwined bodies and back up at me. I saw what looked like a flash of embarrassment in her warm hazel eyes. She started to pull out of my arms. No!

I tightened my grip, not wanting her body away from mine. "What's wrong? Why do you suddenly look different?" I asked looking a little confused.

"Erik, I'm not Aphrodite," she said pulling away from me again. Respecting her wishes I let her go.

"I know you're not. I wouldn't like you if you were like her." What brought this on?

"I don't just mean my personality. I mean standing out here making out with you isn't normal behavior for me," she said in almost a whisper. Now I understood the look in her eyes. She didn't want me to expect the same 'sexual experience' as Aphrodite and I had together. It would never be that way with her, being with Zoey was something very different, deeper.

"Okay," was all I could say. I clearly understood and would respect her wishes. It wasn't all about the physical aspect of a relationship. (Well it was nice, just saying, I am a guy remember!) But Zoey touched my heart in a special way. I reached my hand to pull her closer to me but felt like she needed her space at the moment. With a low serious voice I continued, "Zoey, you make me feel different than anyone has ever made me feel before."

"Don't patronize me, Erik. I saw you in the hall with Aphrodite. You've clearly felt this kind of stuff before, and more."

Yes, I have felt this 'stuff' before. I am human, well fledgling, I'm nineteen years old. Yes, I have had sex and other sexual experiences, most of them with Aphrodite. That was a form of physical love. Of course, when we were dating I thought it was actual love, I was young and naïve go figure. I thought she loved me back, but now that I look back it was purely a physical relationship, no love at all. What I was feeling for Zoey was nothing compared to Aphrodite. Not even close.

"What Aphrodite made me feel was all physical. What you make me feel is about touching my heart. I know the difference, Zoey, and I thought you did too."

I looked down fighting back the hurt I felt from her opinion of me. I looked back into her eyes, pleading with her to see beyond my history with Aphrodite once and for all.

"I'm sorry. That was mean of me. I do know the difference," she said softly staring up at me.

"Promise me that you won't let Aphrodite come between us," I asked gently but sternly. I knew she would cause problems in the future. I just hope that Zoey can see past the lies and know that she can come to me and ask me anything.

"I promise."

"Good."

I saw Nala appear out of no were, as it circled around Zoey's leg and let out a pitiful cry. "I better get her inside and put her to bed," she said looking down at the orange puff ball.

"Okay," I said with a smile. Relieved that she knew were my heart was in this potential future relationship. My heart was her. I bent down and kissed her lushes strawberry lips hard and quick.

"See you Saturday, Z," I said quickly.

Just like the other night, I turned and walked away. I wanted nothing more than to turn around and take her back into my arms and kiss her with every ounce of passion in my body.

But that can wait till Saturday.

Hope you all enjoyed. Please review and let me know some ideas of what Erik should do until the ritual. I will up date soon with more.


	9. Chapter 9

On the way back to the dorm, I couldn't help but stick out my tongue and lick my lips, still tasting the hint of her strawberry lip gloss. My mind whirled at the overwhelming feeling that came over me. I was right, being with Zoey was something completely different. I didn't feel this way with Aphrodite. There was no way she touched my heart the way Zoey had. But it was deeper than just that. Zoey touched my soul.

As my thoughts answered my own internal question, I knew I was right about my feelings for Zoey. I deeply wondered if she felt the same way about me?

"Erik," a voice called out to me from the darkness of the night.

I turned around to notice it was our High Priestess Neferet. She was walking slowly towards me. I, as were most of the fledglings here, admired and practically drooled over Neferet. Her beauty defined what an adult vampyre should look like and act like. Her auburn hair fell neatly on either side of her exquisite face. Casting a frame around her elaborate tattoos. She wore a simple black dress that naturally fit her perfectly as it barely touched the ground. As she sauntered closer to me, I could see the exquisite glow that was radiating off of her skin. Even in the darkness of the predawn light she was glowing with confidence and power.

I quickly place my fist over my heart in the formal solute and bowed in respect to my high priestess. I raised from the solute to find her brilliant green eyes just in front of me. Again I was mesmerized by her presence.

"Erik, I was just looking for you. Do you have a moment. I would like to ask you some questions," she said in a clear strong soothing voice.

"Yes, High Priestess," was all I could say. She motioned for me to walk with her to the bench by the water fountain. I followed as she walked beside me, in silence.

She then motioned me to have a seat right next to her. My heart started to pound, it felt like I was in the principles office and I was awaiting my final punishment. Well at least Neferet was better looking than Mrs. Wilkes. She was probably the same age as Neferet. I laughed internally at my mental picture of both of them standing side by side.

"Erik, I would like to know if you have been in contact with the new fledgling Zoey Redbird?" she asked. Her voice sounded so motherly towards Zoey. I remember the first day she arrived, or at least I try to forget most of _our_ first encounter, and saw how Neferet had spoke to her just outside the courtyard. It was similar to Professor Nolan's motherly ways with me.

"Yes, High Priestess," I said softly.

"Erik, please call me Neferet," she said softly beaming a smile directly at me. Wow was she actually getting brighter? I could almost hear a humming sound coming from her, but I shook it off. I must be seeing things and hearing things too. Maybe I needed sleep.

"Yes, Neferet, I have been talking with Zoey," I said relaxing a bit. She seemed to notice and smiled again.

"How is she doing with the Dark Daughters?"

"She is doing well, holding her ground. It is all new to her," I paused there for a moment. I wanted to collect my thoughts. I didn't want to tell her about Aphrodite and her hateful attempt to get rid of Zoey or her awful trick she played with the goblet of blood. I am sure she wouldn't like her dear priestess in training, Aphrodite, if she new all that she gets away with. I was sure as hell not going to get that ball rolling. I played it safe and continued, "She did well in the Full Moon Ritual the other night," I finished looking up at Neferet's warm powerful green eyes.

"That's wonderful. I was hoping she got a warm welcome from the Dark Daughters and Sons. I am grateful you were there to make her feel welcome. How about Aphrodite? Did she make Zoey welcome?" she asked looking deep into my eyes. Her voice seemed strained as if she knew I would say something to disappoint her. Did she now about Aphrodite's ways and just never did anything to stop them or was she blinded by her admiration for the priestess in training.

What could I say, no she make her feel like crap, tried to embarrass her, humiliate her in front of everyone, and most of all me. No, I was not going to unleash my anger against Aphrodite toward Neferet. I simply replied with, "I am sure she welcomed her in her own special way." I looked out into the courtyard wishing I could of said more.

In a kind gesture, I felt Neferet's warm hand rest on my shoulder. I had never had her touch me before. If felt so warm and yet so incredibly empowering. I could hear the humming start back up and this time I looked strait into her mystical green eyes. They were bright and distinctive as they gazed into mine.

"Well she has her ways about doing things," she said with a laugh that sounded like wind chimes lightly blowing in the breeze. _How does she do that?_

"That she does." I replied with a light chuckle, _if she only knew_.

"Do you know what the Dark Daughters are doing for the Samhain Ritual? It is always a special time of year when we call our ancestor who have died." She ended by bowing slightly at the fallen vampyres every were.

I wasn't sure what we were doing, seeming that I am no longer with the leader anymore, I spoke nothing but the truth, "I am not sure Neferet, Aphrodite keep her plans mainly to herself, except for her three friends of course." I couldn't help but feel alienated by the group. For months now I have been distancing myself from Aphrodite and well the rest of the _them_, to tell the truth. I wanted nothing to do with the group. But out of obligation I was to attend every monthly ritual. It wasn't until Zoey was recruited did I now have a new found excitement for the Dark Daughters. I didn't care what or where we were going as long a I get to stand next to Zoey. The corners of my mouth turned up, in a hint of a smile, at the thought that I would be seeing Zoey sooner than Saturday. _Yeah!!! _

"Well, what ever she plans and were ever you go, be safe," she spoke slowly. I knew, as well as everyone else in the group, that all the professors knew we snuck out of the House of Night from time to time. But they didn't care mainly because we were different from human teenage kids. We were more responsible and could be trusted to do the right thing. It made us feel empowered on our journey into becoming an adult vampyre.

"We will, as always," I responded looking fondly into her eyes once more.

"Thank you Erik for answering my questions. It is almost sun rise, you better get some rest." In an elegant move she stood up and started to walk in the direction she came in. I stood up and started back in the direction of the dorms. It was almost dawn and I could see the sky start to brighten with each passing minute. As I walked into the east, I could remember my last true sunrise. It was a week before I was Marked. I was camping with my family for the weekend. I remember waking up just before the sunrise. It was dark at first but then the rays of light were waiting to burst through the surrounding mountain tops gave the hint of the sun's warm rays of light. Patiently waiting, I sat on a big rock that reflected into the mirrored glass lake. I remember just waiting for the sun to rise over the mountain. Seeing the way the entire lake looked as the sun graced it with it's presence. I was in awe with the magic that took place with each new day. How things came to life.

Now my days are nights and nights are days. I didn't mind it so much now. But something about not seeing another sunrise saddened me. I knew even now the morning sun would hurt my sensitive eyes, but for an instant I wanted to get a glimpse of the magic one more time. I took a deep breath of the morning air. I let out a sad sigh and walked into the common room.

I walked up to my room and closed the door. With little thought I started to take off my clothes. As I pulled my shirt over my head, I noticed a familiar smell. Lavender and Jasmine?! I took off the shirt and held it up to my nose. I inhaled deeply, I was right. It smelled of Zoey. Her scent must of rubbed off when she was pressed up against me. I couldn't help but smile as I took in her scent again. With much haste I undressed, foregoing my favorite shorts and leaving on my boxers, I crawled in bed. I found my comfortable position and slowly drifted into a sensual dream about Zoey. I could almost feel her with me. The warmth of her hands on my chest and then around my neck. I could feel her crushed against me kissing me……

I woke up the next morning to the annoying buzzard again. Why did I have to take so long to dream. I was always getting to the good parts and then be forced awake by this damn alarm. Oh well, the real thing is always better than the dream, I kept telling myself. With a great deal of effort I climbed out of bed and stumbled to my bathroom. I turned on the shower and stepped into the warm water. I closed my eyes allowing the water to run down my face, wishing I could climb back in bed for another hour or two.

There was a loud knock at my door followed by a familiar voice. It was TJ. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist and headed for the door. I unlocked the door and opened it to see TJ standing fully dressed looking at me like I lost my mind.

"Why aren't you dressed yet. We have class in a thirty minutes," he said looking down at the pool of water underneath my feet.

"Just give me a few minutes and I will be ready." I all but slammed the door in his face. My eyes looked back at the clock, he was right. How long was I in the shower for? I could of sworn I got up in enough time.

"I will meet you down stairs," he mumbled through the door.

I threw the towel onto the floor and proceeded to get dressed in a hurry. I didn't care what I wore as long as I was down stairs in five minutes. I threw in some hair gel and ran out the door. I had enough time for a quick bite to eat.

"Where were you last night? I came by your room and you weren't there," TJ asked in between bits of his cereal.

"I went for a walk and ran into Zoey again," I said shoveling a spoonful of Cinnamon Toast Crunch into my mouth.

"I thought she was busy last night?" he asked spitting a marshmallow in my direction as he spoke. _I hate marshmallows!_

"Well she said she had 'stuff' to think about and I left it at that." I wasn't sure I wanted to tell him about kissing her. TJ was a close friend but I didn't want to have the 'locker room talk' about Zoey, although I remember telling him about Aphrodite, but then again it was a different relationship all together. Plus I was bragging a bit back then. Remember I thought I was the shit when I joined the Dark Daughters. Cocky I know. I was so immature to do that.

"So what did you two do?" he said leaning closer to me waiting for some juicy details. I looked him strait in the eye and lied.

"I just walked her back to the girls dorm. We talked for a while…," I paused there for dramatic effect. Okay it wasn't a lie but I wasn't telling him everything. Knowing he would want to know more. He always did. He leaned closer to me, his eye begging me to continue. He was like a gossip queen in need of a daily fix of gossip. I smiled at his eagerness and continued, "I asked her out again and she said yes this time. We have a date with Star Wars this Saturday night."

I could see he was expecting more but took that bit of gossip and formed a friendly smile. "That's good. So the geek-a-thon is back on. Great. Are we invited?" he asked timidly.

I really wanted a date without TJ or Cole but I didn't have to heart to tell them no. After all we would be watching it in the common room anyway. It was public to everyone. So no I really didn't mind them watching, if they didn't mind wanting it for the hundredth time. I know I didn't mind.

"No, I don't mind if you two come. But I call dibs of the love seat," I said with a smile.

"So nothing happened after you asked her out?" he asked fishing for something he probably already knew.

I gave in a little bit. I wouldn't elaborate but I would give the gossip queen his dose. "Well I did kiss her." I flashed a quick smile to TJ and turned before he could ask for more.

I made it to my first class just before the first bell rang. Why did I have to sign up for Kick boxing class? I took my usual spot in the back of the room. It was the best spot for no one to notice how uncoordinated I really was in this class. After a grueling hour of high leg kicks and air punches, I was done. My ass was well toned for the day. I got dressed and headed for my next class.

On my way to my next class, I saw Cole standing off to the side propping himself up trying to look all James Dean like. All he needed was a cigarette in his mouth and he would have it. I walked right up to him and was about to ask him about drama class today, but he cut me off before I could open my mouth.

"So you going to tell me about you and Zoey?" he asked wagging his eyebrows at me. Damn TJ, couldn't keep his big mouth shut. Well what did I expect gossip girl had nothing on TJ when he had some good news. I just hope he didn't tell anyone else. I wouldn't want to make Zoey think I was bragging about our kiss to the world, even though I really didn't care who knew, but I knew she would. She wanted to be normal. I could give her that.

"What about Zoey and I?" I asked trying to play dumb. He just looked at me like I had an extra appendage or a third eye. He was not fooled. I say again damn TJ.

"You know what I mean and don't play dumb with me," he said now crossing his arms across his chest. This was his usual, I am not going any were till you tell me everything look.

"Okay, take it easy. I kissed Zoey last night. That's all." That was all I was going to give. Just like TJ I didn't want to talk guy talk about Zoey like she was the next notch on my bed post. She deserved better than that.

"Was it better than Aphrodite?" he asked uncrossing his arms.

And just like TJ, I answered quickly, "Better." then walked away. I hated letting my guys hang like that but I wasn't going to go there with them about Zoey.

I hadn't noticed I was smiling until a group of young fourth formers started to giggle. I looked up at them as I passed and couldn't help myself as I grinned at each of them. I could of sworn I heard them gush over my smile and how good my ass looked. (see I told you I wasn't making it up. I do hear that from other girl and guys!? So not conceited)

The next hour went by in a blur. I barely remember what we learned in class today. So unlike me. I guess I was distracted but I didn't mind it one bit. In my next class, my favorite class, besides drama of course, was Vamp Soc. 415 with Neferet. Just like last night she had her hair pulled neatly to either side of her majestic face. She wore a black dress that was slit up the side revealing a stiletto boot that seemed to be in fashion around here. Every girl had at least one pair, well except for Stevie Rae, I was sure she only had those cowboy boots.

Neferet's striking voice commanded attention of the entire class as we dove into today' lesson. I couldn't help but remember how she glowed last night. I looked into her face, examining her facial features. I could almost detect the same glow, didn't most adult female vamps looked like. I compared her to Professor Nolan, knowing that I have many times looked a Professor Nolan and seen her energy she personified while on stage, but she looked completely different off stage. She didn't have that glow all the time like Neferet. I guess that is why she was our High Priestess. Maybe it was like that with all the other High Priestess at the various Houses of Night. I also couldn't help but put Zoey in that category. She was radiant at the Dark Daughters ritual the other night. I remember she radiated a beautiful glow after Aphrodite had cast her circle. The pure energy that was oozing off of her was amazing. She out shinned Aphrodite at that moment. I wonder if she is suppose to be a High Priestess some day. That could explain why Nyx had gifted her by coloring in her tattoo.

My thought were interrupted when the door busted open and a third former, who was obviously out of breath, came running in.

"High Priestess come quick. A fledgling Elliot is rejected the change." He immediately tuned and ran out the door. Without a word she quickly exited the room and followed the scared fledgling. As the class grew louder with chatter about this news, I quietly thought to myself. I had only witnessed two fledglings reject the change in my two years here. It was a gruesome sight. All their blood, or as the vamps like to call it life blood, flowed out of your eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. It looked painful to reject the change. But both time I had witnessed, Neferet give them a solution that seemed to take the pain away from the rejection. Come to think about it I don't even remember their names. I know it was customary that the adult vamps wanted us to forget those who have died and move on. So like good fledglings we moved on and forgot those who have died.

How sad, I hope if I don't make the change that I am remembered in some way. Not just forgotten and discarded. The bell rang bringing me out of my sad thoughts. I gathered my things and headed to the dinning hall.

It was now lunch time and I was ready to see Zoey and possible talk to her about tonight's ritual. In all that took place the other night, I didn't get a chance to ask her if she was kicked out of the Dark Daughters or not. I would find out soon enough. I walked through the doors and took a quick glance around. No Zoey. My heart fell.

I grabbed a plate and headed for the end of the line. I looked down, mopping, and found a familiar pair of cowboy boots. Stevie Rae! I was about to say hi but Damien's voice cut me off with the mention of Zoey's name. I stepped closer without looking like I was ease dropping in on their conversation.

"What did Zoey say about taking you with her to the Dark Daughters ritual tonight?" he whispered.

"She said no way and that was the end of that. She left to go handle some thing with Neferet about her ex boyfriend calling her so much," she said softly. She shrugged at Damien who looked just as clueless as Stevie Rae. _Her ex boyfriend calling? None of my business._

So she wasn't coming to lunch right away. Plus I did find out that she was going to be there at the ritual. My heart leaped for joy at the thought of her standing up to Aphrodite's idle threats. Actually it made her even sexier, if that was even possible.

I grabbed my food, lasagna another favorite of mine. I took my seat next to TJ and Cole. They looked at me as I sat down, I proceeded to cram as much food in my mouth as I could. I didn't want to answer any of their questions at the moment. My focus was on the doors. I was looking for any sign of Zoey coming or going from the dinning hall. No such luck.

"You looking for Zoey," TJ asked. I could see he was watching me waiting for me to take a breath in between bites.

"Yeah," I said taking another bite.

They just looked at me hopeless clueless as to why I was acting the way I was acting. After all I never kept anything from them. Never.

"Come on Erik, spill it. We know you kissed her," TJ said in whisper. _Gossip queen._

"You said it was better than Aphrodite," Cole's voice chimed in. I saw TJ's head snap from looking at me to Cole's.

"What! You didn't tell me that. Oh now you have to tell us," he said with a great deal of excitement. I could see Cole leaning in with him as they stared me down. Both wondering what else I hadn't told them.

I put down my fork. I knew I wasn't going to get any were without talking to them. I was now getting angry and I didn't want to blow up at them, but they were not leaving me any other options.

I took a deep breath, _don't blow up they are your friends_, "Guys, I am only going to say this once so listen up. I am not sure how exactly I feel about Zoey, but I do know that I don't want her thinking I am bragging about her to everyone. Even to you guys. I know in the past I wouldn't hesitate to tell you everything, but she is different. Special," I paused. I wanted to gauge their response before I continued. They sat back down in their seats but still looking at me intently.

"Sorry man, I didn't mean anything by it," TJ said softly. He let his eyes fall down towards the table. Totally embarrassed by making a big deal out of my first kiss with Zoey. I know I probably egged them on this morning but I couldn't just say nothing. They would of found ways to torture me until I said something, anything. What was I suppose to do they are my best friends and have been there for me sense I arrived. They were the closest thing to my brothers as my human brother back home.

"Hey you didn't know. I am just now telling you why I was so vague this morning. I don't want you guys comparing her with Aphrodite. She is nothing like her and I want to treat her differently. I really like her, and she possible likes me. So I don't want anything to ruin it for the both of us. Okay," I said with a strong calm voice. Eyeing both of their faces looking for their not so subtle understanding.

They both nodded their heads in unison. They surprisingly reminded me of the 'twins', the ones that hang out with Stevie Rae and Damien. I wonder if they would be perfectly matched.

I went back to my pile of lasagna, happy that I cleared up that potential disaster. I quickly looked back at her usual table, making sure I didn't miss her coming in while I was distracted by my friends infatuation with my love life. But with a heavy heart I still didn't see her with her friends. I kept an eye on the door as the hour was almost up. She was going to miss lunch? She ate like a rabbit anyway. No wonder she was so thin. How does someone live off of just breakfast alone. I couldn't make it a few hours with out eating. I will never fully understand woman and their eating habits.

I walked to drama class with Cole. He didn't seem to want to talk at all. Was he embarrassed as well?

"Cole is everything alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" he responded still not looking at me.

"You are acting weird." I stopped just before entering the class room. I wanted to know why my friend was acting strange.

"I am sorry about today… I just… I guess… I live through you," he said stumbling through his words.

I just looked strait at him trying to understand what he was saying and then something click. In almost a year I hadn't seen him seriously date anyone. Yeah, there was a date here and a date there but nothing serious. He was living through _me_?! I didn't realize it when he would ask me about my experiences or what was the proper thing to do after a date. I just assume he was just fishing for juicy details to add to his over active imagination.

"You were living through me?"

"Yeah, I would see you and Aphrodite and see how happy you were with her, and of course I like the details you would tell me about…," he paused for a moment and let out a little sigh then continued, "I would like to have someone I like that. Maybe not someone like Aphrodite, although it would be nice…." He stopped there and looked off in the distance. I didn't even have to ask, he was picturing one of my many over exaggerated moments with Aphrodite. (Again I was young and stupid, don't hate me.)

"I told you yesterday you couldn't handle Aphrodite. So snap out of it," I said trying to break the porno in my friends head. It was grossing me out just thinking about it. I will admit, I couldn't help but feel a little bit aroused at the memory of some very heated nights. _Damn it Erik_, I shook my head and walked into class leaving Cole out side daydreaming about a person who was so wrong for him. I would let him have his thoughts but I would probably restrain him if he wanted to actually try and act them out. Even if that was a possibility. I rolled my eyes. _Gross_.

We were still on doing scenes from Romeo and Juliet. I had already had my turn yesterday at the play so I knew I was free to think of other things. My mind drifted to Zoey, of course. I was almost worried that I didn't see her at lunch today. I hoped everything was okay, after all she was going to see Neferet about an ex boyfriend calling? I wondered if she told her everything about Heath and the blood issue from two nights ago. Had it already been just two days ago. Wow time flies. I relished the fact that she was in good hands with Neferet. I was sure she was going to get the answers she needed from our High Priestess.

After my initial worrying was over, I thought about our date on Saturday. Yes, I still plan on watching Star Wars with her, after all she seem to like the fact that I was showing her my true side of Erik Night. The full blown dorky side I desperately tried to conceal from those around me. I like that people thought I was mysterious. It make it interesting in the acting world that's for sure. My mind was wrapped around the picture of Zoey dressed in Princess Leia's scandalous two piece ensemble, when she was prisoner for Jabba the Hut. It was better than picturing her with those crazy Danish buns strapped to her head. I never like the look.

Ring….Ring….

The bell pulled me from my day dream. I leaped up, knowing that I had only one more hour before I could see Zoey. Only Latin class to go and I am done for the week.

I walked into my last class. I saw Enyo and Deino talking quietly at their seats. As soon as I went to sit down, I noticed they stopped talking a stared at me. Well, I couldn't say for sure but I could feel them glaring at me. What did I do?

I looked a quick breath and braced myself, I turned in their direction and as soon as our eyes met they quickly turned to look at the front of the class room. I turned away form them and grinned. I secretly hoped that they were mad about Zoey's presence tonight. I already knew that she was going to be their. I also wondered what Aphrodite might of said to Zoey about not being welcome anymore to the Dark Daughters. But what ever it was I am sure she stood her ground because I knew for a fact, thanks to Stevie Rae and Damien, she was going to be there despite what Aphrodite had told her. I was sure she informed her clones of Zoey's defiance. No doubt they were going to make her as unwelcome as possible.

Latin class was dragging on. It seemed to talk forever for the bell to ring. My mind was tied up in all the Latin prefixes and suffixes. It was important to learn but I didn't have to like the class.

The bell rang, _finally_. I gathered my things and left the room. Without looking at anyone I made my way to the dinning hall. Surly she would be there to eat dinner, right? I saw my friends and quickly walked over to them.

"Hey have you seen Zoey?" I asked somberly. I was starting to wonder what was going on. This didn't seem like her typical routine.

"No man, we haven't seen her at all." Cole looked up from his plate and made a quick look around. I saw TJ do the same thing and then look back at me. His brows were wrinkled in the middle, now he looked worried, for me. He had never seen me so anxious except for my first monologue competition. And now I was anxiously looking for a girl I am starting to like just after two, well technically three days. I would think I was crazy too.

"Thanks you guys," I said taking a plate of baked chicken and brussel sprouts. Yum. Ok not really but what was I going to do not eat. I followed my friends back to our usual table and took watch at the dinning hall doors. I could see Cole and TJ shaking their heads in disappointment. I thought to myself, _just wait guys one day you are going to find someone that you are crazy about and want to spend as much time with them as possible. I wanted that with Zoey. Just wait._

I looked down at my watch. I needed to change before the ritual. I excused myself from the table and headed out of the dinning hall disappointed. I had gone all day without seeing or talking to Zoey. What was going on. Why wasn't she at lunch today or dinner. Didn't everyone need to eat?

I changed quickly and ran back down stairs. I looked around quickly, looking for Damien, who usually was sitting on the couch watching different show like Gossip Girl or Project Runway. I wanted to ask him about Zoey but even he wasn't around. Strange.

I briskly walked to the rec hall with only a few minutes to spare. I ran into a few member and greeted each one quickly as my eyes were surveying the room for Zoey. Again no such luck. I was standing off to the side of the rec hall when I noticed Aphrodite slithering from the bathroom towards the main door. The door opened and there was Zoey.


	10. Chapter 10

I was ecstatic. It was like Christmas came early for me this year. She was dressed in the same simple, tight black dress Aphrodite gave her. It looked even better on her now than it did two nights ago. I stood there probably drooling like an idiot but I didn't care. Zoey took my breath away. I started to walk towards her when the scene between her and Aphrodite stopped me. They were talking at the door. I couldn't hear them, but I could see their facial expressions. Zoey was smiling, in a not-so-friendly way. My eyes shot to Aphrodite and saw a flash of fear cross her face. Fear? Aphrodite? She wasn't afraid of anyone or anything. My eyes darted back to Zoey and saw the harsh smile fade into a frown.

I could see that Zoey was mouthing 'sorry' to Aphrodite and with a flip of her long, blond hair I saw her respond with what looked like 'fuck off'. Aphrodite let out a laugh as she walked to the center of the room, causing everyone to look back at Zoey as she walked away. I noticed that Zoey was frozen in place, probably stunned. I wanted to go to her, but stopped when Aphrodite tuned to face the small crowd.

Aphrodite raised one arm and commanded the attention of the entire room. Or was it that slinky red silk dress she wore that demanded the attention? Could she have picked a tighter dress?

"A fledgling died yesterday, and then another one died today," her voice

rang strong and clear. She continued, "We all knew both of them. Elizabeth

had been nice and quiet. Elliot had been our refrigerator for the past

several rituals. But they were weak, and vampyres do not need weakness in

their coven. If we were human we'd call it survival of the fittest. Thank

the Goddess we're not humans, so let just call it Fate, and be happy tonight

that it didn't kick any of our asses." She was smiling at her own words

as the entire room filled with total agreement. How could I have ever loved

Aphrodite? She was just pain ugly now. She didn't glow with beauty or radiance. She was a shiny, plastic Barbie wannabe. She was fake to the core and utterly disturbed. I say again, how did I ever like that type of person? Zoey was right! How could I have dated someone so mean? I guess I'll never know.

My eyes flashed towards Zoey. She was still by the door, probably ready to make her quick exit but she looked like she was holding her ground. Her eyes were on Aphrodite. I could see the disgust in her eyes as Aphrodite continued her wonderful and colorful speech.

"But enough gloom and doom. It's Samhain! The night when we celebrate the end of the harvest season and, even better, it is the time when we remember our ancestors - all the great vampyres who have lived and died before us. It's the night when the veil between life and death is thinnest and

when spirits are most likely to walk to earth." She paused looking around

to everyone except Zoey. She raised her voice and shouted, "So what are we

going to do?"

"Go out!" the room yelled back at her.

Aphrodite relished the excitement of the group. She tossed her head back

and laughed almost seductively. She traced her hand over the silk fabric.

Yeah. It didn't do anything for me.

I looked over at Zoey, she looked like she was about to throw up. I let out

a laugh, I was sure no one noticed in all the excitement.

Aphrodite lowered her head and spoke again in her clear, strong voice,

"That's right. I've chosen an awesome place for us tonight, and we even

have a new little refrigerator waiting for us there with the girls."

She stepped delicately towards the door and then turned to the entire

group. "So let's get out of here. And remember, be silent. Focus your

minds on being invisible, and any human who happens to still be awake will

simply not see us." She stopped her words and turned to face Zoey. She

took one step closer towards her and said coldly, "And may Nyx have mercy on anyone who gives us away, because we certainly won't," she paused again and turned back to the group and said in a more friendly tone, "Follow me, Dark Daughters and Sons!"

One by one they all filed out the back door. Each of them purposefully

ignoring Zoey, not even making eye contact. I watched as different emotions

flashed across her face. At first she looked hurt, but then a sadness

took over her warm eyes. I took a few steps closer wanting to comfort her,

but then as the last of the group was leaving, I saw something in her eyes. It

wasn't sadness anymore, but pure determination. She started to exit behind the rest of the group. Was she going to leave or was she going to be brave enough to follow?

I was right in front of her as she walked slowly to the door. I heard

her sigh as she stared out into the empty courtyard.

"Come on, Z. You don't want to miss the show, do you?" I asked. I

couldn't help but smile down at her. She didn't get scared, it was as if she expected me to show up.

She smiled back and said with a cheerful voice, "Are you kidding? Hateful girls, totally cliquish drama-trauma, and the possibility for embarrassment and bloodletting. What's not to love? I wouldn't miss a minute of it."

She stepped through the door and I quickly followed by her side. She was

amazing. In the face of everyone hating her, except me, she was going to put

on a strong face.

We were now by the eastern wall. I looked down at her exquisite face and

saw a flicker of fear in her eyes; the same warm eyes that showed the fierce

determination to follow the loathsome group. It was replaced with a look

of amazement as she saw the last group pass through the wall.

"What the ---?" she whispered gauging at the stone wall.

"It's just a trick. You'll see." I said trying to get as close as I

could to her. I ushered her through the trap door. I couldn't resist

touching her arm as she stepped through. The door closed softly behind us. She looked back in total astonishment. Hadn't she ever seen Indiana Jones and the temple of Doom?

"It's on an automatic keypad, like a car door," I said whispering in

her ear. I took that moment to breathe her in. Ah, Lavender and Jasmine.

"Huh. Who all knows about this?" she asked looking up at me. I hope

she didn't catch me inhaling her scent.

"Anyone who's ever been a Dark Daughter or Son."

"Huh."

I saw her looking around like she was sneaking out of a highly guarded

prison. "They don't care. It's school tradition that we sneak out for

some of the rituals. As long as we don't do anything too stupid, they

pretend like they don't know we're going. It works out okay, I guess."

I shrugged, nothing ever happens when we leave. So it's never been a big deal.

"As long as we don't do anything too stupid," she said a little too loudly.

One of the last two fledglings turned around and shushed her. We now walked in silence. I so wanted to reach out and hold her hand as we walked but I didn't want to make her any more nervous that she already appeared to be.

I glanced at her several times and noticed she was looking around the ghostly quiet, deserted town. We were half way to our destination, when I saw her slowing down. She seemed to be admiring the huge, majestic houses in the moonlight. Even the landscaping was well lit, giving the bright flowers a tinge of gray as the moon cast its shadow. I walked a few steps ahead to lead the way. Suddenly she stopped just before crossing the small bridge.

"Come on, Z," I whispered from across the bridge. She finally looked at

me and hurried across the bridge. It looked like a scene from an old time

movie. I could imagine my arms opening wide to fold her into an endearing

embrace. The credits would begin to roll and it would end it with a deep passionate kiss. I know. I'm insane. But who wouldn't want Zoey in their arms? Not to mention wanting to kiss her. Mmm.

"Erik," she whispered, pulling me from my crazy daydream. I love the way she says my name. "This is the Philbrook Museum! We're really going to get in trouble if they catch us messing around here," she said a little louder than a whisper.

I leaned closer to her again and spoke softly in her ear, "They won't

catch us."

I picked up the pace as we were trailing behind. I had never been so far

apart from the group, I didn't want to be uncloaked for too long. Nothing

has ever happened but I wasn't going to take any chances with Zoey. Or myself.

She was almost tripping over herself as she was trying to catch up. I

had to remember she was shorter than me. I walked a little slower until

we were only a few steps away form the last two members. She fell into step

beside me and spoke a little breathlessly, "Okay, this isn't just some rich

guy's house. This is a museum. There are twenty-four-hour security guards

here." She looked up at me. I could see the worry in her eyes as she had probably never done anything wrong in her entire life. She was absolutely adorable.

"Aphrodite will have drugged them."

"What!" she almost shouted.

"Ssssh. It doesn't hurt them," I said quickly before she got shushed

again. "They'll be groggy for a while and then go home and not remember

anything. No big deal." I had been in the Dark Daughters a long time and

didn't know of any other way of dealing with security guards or cops that

patrolled the area. It was normal for us.

She didn't speak again for a while. I wondered if I had upset her, but

wasn't sure. I thought back over what I'd said and found nothing offensive.

I stopped at the domed gazebo. Everyone was forming a circle around a table that was meant as Nyx's offering. I saw Aphrodite and her four clones

standing in at each point of the circle. It was a powerful, beautiful sight. No matter how much I despised being here I always liked the casting of a circle.

I could feel Zoey tense up beside me as she looked around and saw a hooded fledgling slumped over. Surely she had seen Elliott, who had just died today, in the same fashion two days ago. What was making her uneasy? I looked down at her and could have of sworn I saw her lick her lips, just a little. Was it the idea of tasting blood again? My heart pounded in my chest. If that was the case then I would let her taste all she wanted. A shiver of silent pleasure ran down my body at the thought of Zoey's lips on me….

Aphrodite's voice spoke softly, "I will cast the circle and call the

spirits of our ancestors to dance within us."

I noticed Zoey relaxing beside me as Aphrodite handed each girl their

candle. I could see the warm glow starting to emerge from her pale skin. It

illuminated her face as she continued to relax. I focused on the ritual,

turning at the appropriate time when the elements were called. I stole a

quick glance at Zoey every time we turned. She would take a deep breath and then exhale. She was utterly breathtaking. Unfortunately, my eyes rested on Aphrodite as she lit the braid of dried grass. It smoldered around the circle. Aphrodite started to call forth the spirits, she inhaled deeply the smoky scent of the incense and began speaking.

"On this Samhain night, hear my ancient call all you spirits of our

ancestors. On this Samhain night, let my voice carry with this smoke to the

Otherworld where bright spirits play in the sweet grass mists of memory. On

this Samhain night I do not call the spirits of our human ancestors. No, I

let them sleep; I have no need for them in life or in death. On this Samhain

night I call magical ancestors - mystical ancestors - those who were once more than human, and who, in death, are more than human."

I remember this from last year, but seeing it was always an experience.

The smoke swirled around, changing into different forms. At first they were

hard to see, but as time passed they became more defined, but still transparent. The entire group was staring at our ancestors as they took shape.

"I greet you, ancestral spirits, and ask that you accept our offering of

wine and blood so that you may remember what it is to taste life," she

paused and lifted up the goblet, "I greet you, ancestral spirits, and within

the protection of my circle I -"

"Zo! I knew I'd find you if I tried hard enough!" a voice yelled from

across the lawn. Everyone including the ghostly ancestors turned towards the

loud voice walking towards the circle. I didn't think anyone was up at this

hour, let alone someone who knows Zoey. My eyes flashed from the voice and back to Zoey.

Without much hesitation she spoke almost in anger, "Heath! What in the

hell are you doing here!"

Great. That Heath kid is back.

"Well, you didn't call me back," he said with a smile on his face. He

walked right up to Zoey without looking at anyone around him. I don't even

think he noticed the materialized ghosts staring at him. He bent down and

hugged her. I could smell the beer when he pulled away and hovered very close to her face. "I missed you, Zo!"

She was clearly offended by his drunken state. "Heath. You need to

go-" she said. But Aphrodite's voice interrupted her.

"No. Let him stay."

I saw Heath's eyes move from Zoey to Aphrodite. Of course the

average human would think she was drop dead gorgeous. He looked her up and down and finally spoke, "Cool, a vampyre chick."

I was looking up at Aphrodite when I noticed that the ghosts were getting

restless. They no longer wanted the goblet in Aphrodite's hand. They wanted

Heath; a fresh human sacrifice.

"Get him out of here," I said clenching my jaw. It wasn't going to be

pretty if they got out of that circle. I prayed that the four clones knew

what they conjured and would be strong enough to contain them.

Heaths eyes tore away from Aphrodite to mine. "Who're you?" he asked

stepping closer to Zoey. Possessive much?

She picked up on my tone and his and stepped in and said, "Heath, you

need to get out of here."

He put his arm around her and glared at me. "No. I came to see my

girlfriend, and I'm gonna see my girlfriend."

I stared him down, there was nothing intimidating about this guy. I could

kick his ass if I really wanted to. But I knew that Zoey wouldn't like to

see what type of warrior I could be. Plus I was trying to save his life. And

his dignity.

She shrugged his arm off her shoulder and grabbed it and turned him away

from me. "I am not your girlfriend."

"Aw, Zo, you're just sayin' that," he said smugly. Even though I

didn't see his face I could tell he was grinning down at her.

"Are you stupid?" I said before I could think. I really didn't mean

to say that out loud but come on, she was clearly telling him that they are no

longer together and he is just brushing it off like it was just a bad joke.

Zoey's eye met mine in utter shock at my words. Did I just cross the line?

Oh well, too late now.

Heath turned around to face me again, "Look, you bloodsucking fuck, I'm

--"

"Come up here, human," Aphrodite's voice commanded down to Heath. It

sounded like hers but something was off, something was wrong. Her body was pulsing? This was new. Everyone was now staring up at Aphrodite. She flipped back her hair and ran one hand down her body only to cup her breast. As if she was dancing to a song, she moved her hand again down her body in between her legs. She was only looking at Heath. With one hand still in-between her legs the other one was waving for him to come to her. She said, in her inhuman voice, "Come to me, human. Let me taste you."

I finally looked away from Aphrodite and back to Zoey's shocked face.

Heath was no longer looking at me or paying me any attention. He started to

walk towards Aphrodite's circle. I saw Zoey grab his arm to try and stop

him. I mimicked her action and grabbed the other.

"Stop it, Heath! I want you to go. Now. You don't belong here," she

said, almost pleading with him to leave for his safety. It was as if she knew what I knew, the amount of danger he would be in if he entered the circle, ultimately ending in his death.

As if her voice brought him out of the trance he was in. He broke away from Aphrodite's pulsating seductive dance. He jerked out of my grip, though I wasn't holding onto him very tightly. I didn't want to hurt the poor boy. He turned to Zoey. "You're cheating on me!" he barked. I almost came

unglued at his tone.

My eyes glanced at Zoey, she looked like her cat, Nala; small, cute and in possession of a bit of a temper, ready to claw out Heath's eyes for talking to her like that.

_Good for her_.

"Can you not listen? It's impossible for me to cheat on you. We are

not together! Now get out of -"

A ghostly sound hissed through the air toward us. "If he refuses our

summons, then we shall go to him."

All of a sudden, Aphrodite's body was convulsing as the gray cloud of smoke surrounded her. She let out a scream as she fell against Nyx's table. I

could see the ghostly shape that was hovering in front of her frail body. She

had been possessed. The mass of smoke rushed the circle. I prayed the four

girls would hold steady and not break the circle. I looked over at Zoey, she

was scared as she looked from the dark cloud of smoke to Heath's frail human body. I was about to suggest moving Heath, by force, away from there when a familiar voice yelled over the commotion.

"Stop them, Aphrodite. If you don't they'll kill him!"

I turned my head at the voice, it was Damien. I hadn't expected to see him.

Zoey's eyes followed mine as she too, noticed Damien emerging from behind a huge hedge.

I heard her call out his name, but saw that he just shook his head and said

quickly, "No time to explain." As he walked up beside Zoey, his attention

was now tuned on Aphrodite, who'd since collapsed onto the floor. "You know what they are. You have to contain them in the circle or he'll die." His voice was strong and true. I glanced back at Zoey only to see the dread in her eyes as she processed his words.

Aphrodite's voice was weak as she coldly stated, "I won't stop them. If they want him, they can have him. Better him than me - or any of the rest of

us."

I was sure my mouth flew open at her selfish, hateful words. What did humans ever do to her? I knew she had a horrible mother, but come on! She was waited on hand and foot. Then my mind went to Heath. Maybe it wasn't just 'any human' at this particular time. Maybe it was because Aphrodite wanted to hurt Zoey for taking me away, so she didn't mind if they took Heath. It was a sick idea. I shook my head hoping that wasn't the thought running through her twisted mind.

I heard a loud crack and snapped my head up to see the earth candle had been dropped, I didn't even see which girl dropped it or what was said. I saw the other girls mimic her move and drop their candles. Clearly they did not want what Aphrodite wanted.

I watched in horror as the massive gray shapes slithered past

the broken circle and down the stairs towards us. I couldn't keep my eyes

off of the smoke as it crept closer. My thoughts were on Zoey as everyone

around us started to scream. I could hear the sheer panic in their cries as

all hell was about to break loose.


	11. Chapter 11

An Okie voice rose up above all the commotion, "It's up to you, Zoey."

"Stevie Rae!" Zoey's voice sounded shocked.

To tell you the truth, so was I. I'd have never thought that her friends would follow her. Then something clicked in my head and I remembered the conversation at lunch today between Stevie Rae and Damien. They wanted to be here for Zoey. I was in awe of her brave friends who, instead of backing away from the screaming and danger, were heading right for it.

The caped figure stood up slowly, swaying a bit, as the hood fell back and revealed the 'refrigerator'. I didn't understand it. Why would Stevie Rae allow Aphrodite to use her like that? It didn't make sense.

"I told you we needed to stick together," she said with a weak smile. Ah! It made sense now. She was going to be here tonight one way or another to watch Zoey's back. I couldn't help but think that I was here doing the same thing.

From the same direction as Damien, I heard another set of voices, which could only mean the 'twins' were entering the large circle.

"Better hurry," one of them said. Again, not sure which one was which. I would have to learn soon.

"Those ghosts are scaring the shit right outta your ex," the other twin said quickly as she glanced over at Heath's immobile body.

"Let's get this done," Zoey said in a clear powerful tone.

Get what done? What was she talking about? All I could do was stare from the ghostly mist imminently slithering my way and then back to Zoey's petite frame. She was no longer scared. She had that determined look in her eyes again. I wondered what she was planning to do.

Her head shot from her friends to me. In a commanding voice she said, "Keep him here." I nodded once and was completely stunned by the power in her voice. I was sure she saw the surprise written on my face.

I watched in shock and awe as she squared her shoulders toward the broken circle and headed up the stairs to the center of the gazebo. Without even a thought her friends followed her up the same steps. I wanted to follow her and protect her, but I knew she asked me to watch over Heath's frail, human, drunken self. I would keep an eye on him if she wished me to – well, more like she ordered me to - but still, I would do if for her.

I watched in horror as the smoke was still slowly making it's way towards us. What was I going to do? How would I defend myself? Were they going to attack? They were ghosts, right? But an eerie feeling came over me as I realized these were not just _any_ ghosts they were _vampyre_ ghosts. They didn't always follow the normal human ghost phenomenon, did they?

My questions were soon answered as the first materialized ghost made it to Heath. He didn't even move when the smoke grazed his skin. With a loud shriek, Heath's body was now enveloped with the creepy, dark smoke. I watched as pieces of his clothing and skin were being shredded. I immediately started flailing my hands through the dark cloud. At first I felt nothing but cold air as my hands flew through the mist. Unsure if what I was doing was helping; I felt my own hand sear with pain. Soon the mist that was covering his legs started to spread slowly to mine.

My heart raced with fear as my ancestors were now attacking me. Small pieces of my own clothing were being shredded. The mist, that now covered my exposed legs, was clawing at my skin. I let out a cry of pain as I forcefully tried to push back the mist. The painful sound of Heath's cry only made it worse. It seemed the spirits of our ancestors were pleased by his sounds of pain as they climbed higher onto the shrieking human's body.

Piece by piece they were hungrily devouring Heath's body and mine. I cried in pain again as they were now slinking up my body. My breathing raced as I could see the dark, hungry eyes as they drank my blood. Heath's screams of pure panic filled the otherwise empty night. I turned my head away from the mist in front of me to face his crumpling body. I could almost see their razor-like claws tearing flesh from his arms. They were enjoying his blood.

"Here is your sacrifice!" a bold powerful High Priestess's voice echoed over our screams. I turned my attention away from Heath to the center of the newly formed circle. To my surprise, it was Zoey's voice that commanded the ghostly mist's attention. The sight was amazing. A glowing silver ribbon wrapped around the circle, completely surrounding her friends in safety. I almost didn't believe my eyes. Zoey had cast another circle? Did she know how to do that? My eyes traced each person in her circle. They were intently staring back down at the mist in total concentration. Each one had a particular essence about them. Damien looked like he was engulfed in a small wind storm though his hair didn't flicker much in the nightly air. One of the twins had a warm glow about her as if she was resting in front of a camp fire. The other twin was emerged in a light transparent blue cloud at her feet. And Stevie Rae had a ring of green tall grass floating around her. I could barely make it out and thought to myself, 'could she be holding the earth candle?'

My eyes then drifted to Zoey. She was glowing with light as she glared back down at the thick, dark mist. She was holding the goblet of Stevie Rae's blood and poured it out onto the gazebo's floor.

"You weren't called here to kill. You were called her because it's Samhain and we wanted to honor you," she spoke with an even more powerful voice. She upended the goblet letting the wine and blood spill out.

I watched in awe at her power, but saw that the ghostly mist was not buying her sacrifice of blood laced wine.

With an eerie voice the ghost closest to Heath spoke, "We prefer this warm young blood, Priestess."

In the same clear powerful voice she replied, "I understand that, but those lives aren't yours to take. Tonight is a night for celebration, not for death."

With a creepy and deadly laugh the mist spoke again, "And yet we choose death – it is dearest to us."

They turned their attention back to Heath's fragile body and slowly engulfed him once more. I stepped once more towards Heath to defend him as best as I could when Zoey's voice stopped the attack.

"Then I'm not asking anymore; I'm telling you. Wind, fire, water, earth, and spirit! I command in Nyx's name that you close this circle, pulling back to it the dead who have been allowed to escape. Now!" Her voice rang loud and clear. I could see the immense power flowing around her and through her as she spoke those words. She was just like Neferet, very powerful and_ very_ beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

Suddenly a gust of wind whirled around us. It was just like last night. Out of nowhere, I was surrounded by a warm soothing wind that also brought the scent of a nearby meadow and the ocean. The ocean? I could see the hint of green mist start to wrap around our bodies as well as enveloping the dark mist. With a deafening screech, the mist was being forcibly pulled away from our shredded bodies. With a great deal of relief I stepped toward Heath's bloodied body, placing my hand on his shoulder for support. He was clearly in shock and in pain. But I knew it wasn't over until they were gone.

My eyes moved back to Zoey. She was now almost obscured by the dark cloud. I heard a scream but could see that it wasn't Zoey's voice, but Aphrodite's. She was crouched to the floor with her knees pressed against her chest. The massive cloud of mist terrified her. Her scream only intensified their anger, as they were now confined to the innate circle. They seemed to press aggressively against Zoey's slight frame but were hitting an invisible barrier. They couldn't touch her in the circle. It brought a great deal of relief to me that she was safe, Nyx was looking out for her.

I saw her point towards the spilled blood again and ordered in her High Priestess voice, "Take your sacrifice and get out of here. It's all the blood that is owed to you tonight." She boldly held eye contact with the angry ghost and took in a deep breath and continued, "With the power of the elements, I command you; Go!"

With the power and strength of her words the mist dissolved into the blood laced wine and disappeared.

I exhaled a deep breath that I didn't realize I was holding. I loosened my grip on Heath's arm knowing I was probably leaving another bruise on his already mangled body.

Zoey started to close the circle by thanking each element. I secretly thanked Nyx for protecting Zoey and her brave friends.

Damien's voice ended my train of thought.

"Zoey! Your Mark!"

"What?" she asked lifting her fingers to her forehead tracing her distinctive Mark. I wasn't in the best position to see what Damien was talking about.

"Finish closing the circle. Then you can use one of Erin's many mirrors to see what's happened," Damien's ecstatic voice boasted.

I watched as Zoey closed the rest of the circle. Words like 'amazing', 'awesome', and 'oh my goodness' were used by Damien to describe what he saw. As she faced Stevie Rae I finally got a glimpse at her Mark.

Her mark had changed, it had been added to. The sapphire tattooing was intricate swirls of lace as it framed her delicate, beautiful face. It was unheard of that any fledgling anywhere to have such markings. Zoey was special. Zoey was beautiful.

"And that's not all, Zoey. Look at your shoulder," Damien's voice said softly. My eyes traced from her illuminating face down to her exposed shoulders. The elaborate tattoo work was apparent on her shoulders as well as up her neck. I smiled at how beautiful she looked discovering her new covered skin decorations. She looked like an ancient High Priestess, a goddess to be more precise. I beamed with pride that Nyx was showing Zoey she belonged to the House of Night. Thank you, Nyx.

Heath slumped into my arms. Did he pass out? He made a quiet groaning sound and opened his eyes halfway. I maneuvered the arm that was holding him up and wrapped it around his waist. I flung his bloody arm over my shoulder and started to walk towards the gazebo steps. "Hold on Heath, we'll get help for you," I whispered to him. He nodded his head once and closed his eyes. With little assistance I about dragged him up the rest of the steps.

"Z, he needs help," I said sternly. My eyes were locked onto hers. She quickly glanced at Heath's bloody body and then at mine. I could see the pain in her eyes as she saw the gashes, cuts, and scrapes covering both of our bodies. She returned my gaze and with no words she asked if I was ok. I curled my lips up into a half smile. I would never show her how much I was hurting right now. The pain was horrid, but looking into her eyes and knowing she was safe, well, I could deal with a little pain for that assurance.

Aphrodite's cold voice broke the silence. "Whatever. Leave him here. Someone will find him in the morning. We need to get out of here before the guards wake up."

Everyone's head flew in Aphrodite's direction. But it was Zoey's powerful voice that spoke up. "And you ask why me and not you? Maybe because Nyx is sick and tired of you being selfish, spoiled, indulged, hateful..."

I heard the twins add on "nasty" to the list of adjectives.

"Yeah, and a nasty bully," Zoey added and stepped even closer to Aphrodite. "This whole Change is hard enough without someone like you. Unless we want to be your sycophants, you make us feel like we don't belong… like we're nothing. That's over, Aphrodite. What you did tonight was totally, completely wrong. You almost caused Heath to die. And maybe even Erik and who knows who else, and it was all because of your selfishness."

"It wasn't my fault your boyfriend tracked you here," Aphrodite yelled trying to defend herself.

"No, Heath wasn't your fault, but that's the only thing that wasn't your fault tonight. It was your fault that your so-called friends wouldn't stand by you and keep the circle strong. And it was your fault that negative spirits found the circle to begin with. Sage, you hateful hag! You're supposed to use sage to clear out negative energy before you use sweet grass. And it's not surprising that you drew such horrid spirits," Zoey said with a lot of anger. I wondered how long she had been bottling up that anger. Aphrodite must have really pissed her off in the short time she has been here. No surprise there.

Stevie Rae's voice blurted out, "Yeah, 'cause you're horrid." It shocked me to see her so aggressive. She was standing taller now with her shoulders squared, facing Aphrodite. I remembered how Aphrodite treated her after her first Dark Daughters ritual, when she didn't really want her to join but asked her to be the 'refrigerator'. I felt sorry for Stevie Rae, even though back then I didn't know her at all. But now I could see why she was using this situation to unleash a little bullying back onto Aphrodite. She deserved way more than what she was getting.

"You don't have shit to say about it, refrigerator," Aphrodite's said with a grin on her face. I saw Stevie Rae retreat back to her slumped, sulking position.

Zoey looked back at Stevie Rae's defeated body and pointed a finger back at Aphrodite, "No! This refrigerator crap is the first thing that's ending."

Aphrodite grinned back at Zoey and said vindictively, "Oh, so now you're going to pretend that you don't crave the taste of blood more than any of us?"

I watched as Zoey cringed at her words. She hated the thought of anyone knowing that she liked the taste of blood, especially her friends. She turned sheepishly towards each of her friends pleading silently with them to not hate her for liking something that was perfectly natural to an adult vampyre. One by one they smiled at her, knowing that it was normal.

She glared back at Aphrodite. "We'll all eventually crave blood, or we'll die. But that doesn't make us monsters, and it's time the Dark Daughters stopped acting the part. You're finished, Aphrodite. You're no longer leader of the Dark Daughters."

Without flinching Aphrodite responded, "And I suppose you think that now you're the leader?"

"I am. I didn't come to the House of Night asking for these powers. All I wanted was a place to fit in. Well, I guess this is Nyx's way of answering my prayer. Clearly, the Goddess has a sense of humor." She beamed at each friend.

"You stupid bitch, you can't just take over the Dark Daughters. Only a High Priestess can change their leadership," Aphrodite barked back, breaking Zoey's happy moment of glory.

"Convenient, then, that I am here, isn't it?" Neferet's voice spoke from behind me. I turned my head to see the elegant Priestess steadily walking towards the small group. Was she there the whole time, watching? No, I couldn't believe that she would just stand there and allow this to happen.


	12. Chapter 12

Without another word, Neferet quickened her step at the sight of our bloodied, scathed bodies. She glanced towards Heath quickly and then her eyes fell on me. With a gentle touch she caressed my face. Her look was that of a concerned mother. The pain I had been feeling dissipated with each passing second. I knew her affinity was for healing, but this was the first time I had experienced it firsthand. I felt a wave of peace as the pain became tolerable.

Her eyes darted down to my arms and my torn legs. As her hands moved from my face, they fell down to the fresh cuts on my arms and legs. Instantly, I could feel each laceration closing with her gentle touch. I breathed in a deep breath of relief. I was okay.

She met my eyes once more and spoke in her motherly voice, "These will heal. Come to the infirmary when we get back to school and I'll give you some salve that will lessen the sting from your wounds."

Her hand caressed my cheek again. I could feel my face blush from her touch. She was beaming into my eyes. She flashed me a brilliant smile and continued, "You showed the bravery of a vampyre warrior when you stayed to protect the boy. I am proud of you, Erik Night, as is the Goddess." I suppressed a tear at her approval of my bravery.

I looked over to Zoey. I could she was beaming down at me. She was proud of the fact that, besides me, everyone had abandoned Heath to the hungry ghosts. I stayed to protect Heath for her. I could hear in the background the claps and cheers of agreement of Neferet's kind words. The Dark Daughters and Sons were returning to the circle.

Neferet's attention went to Heath's unconscious body. As she knelt down beside his bloodied body, her eyes surveyed his wounds. He was worse off than I was and probably in more pain as well. When Neferet touched his face, his body stiffened and started to convulse. With a huge sigh, he relaxed under her touch. I couldn't help but take another deep breath of relief.

"He will recover, and he will remember nothing of this night except that he got drunk and then lost trying to find his ex- almost-girlfriend," Neferet spoke directly to Zoey.

"Thank you," Zoey whispered back to Neferet.

I saw them exchange a quick glance before Neferet stood and faced Aphrodite. She started to speak, never leaving Aphrodite's eyes. "I am as responsible for what happened here tonight as you are. I have known for years of your selfishness, but I chose to overlook it, hoping that age and the touch of the Goddess would mature you. I was wrong." She took a deep breath and with a powerful voice she commanded, "Aphrodite, I officially release you from your position as leader of the Dark Daughters and Sons. You are no longer in training for High Priestess. You are now no different than any other fledgling." My eyes darted to Aphrodite's shocked face. Even though I disliked her hateful ways, I almost pitied her. The Dark Daughters meant everything to her and now it was gone. With a swift move, Neferet grasped the silver and garnet necklace and yanked it from her neck.

Neferet turned away from Aphrodite and handed Zoey her necklace. She spoke in the same powerful official High Priestess tone, "Zoey Redbird, I knew you were special from the day Nyx let me foresee that you would be Marked." I could see her lift Zoey head to examine her newly acquired tattoos. "Extraordinary, truly extraordinary. Tonight you showed the wisdom of the Goddess's choice in gifting you with special powers. You have earned the position of the Leader of the Dark Daughters and Sons and High Priestess in training, through your Goddess-given gift as well as through your compassion and wisdom. Wear this more wisely than did your predecessor," Neferet finished, saluted her fist across her heart and bowed formally. I couldn't help but mimic the High Priestess's gesture. I placed my fist over my heart and bowed to Zoey, High Priestess in training.

My head raised and beamed at Zoey's beautiful, radiant face. She was almost in tears as the rest of the Dark Daughters and Sons bowed in respect. Neferet motioned for us to head back to the school. She looked down at Heath's unconscious body and reassured Zoey and me that he would be taken care of.

The entire group started their way across the bridge, except for Zoey and her friends. They were huddled together near the small bridge. In unison they gathered around Zoey's body engulfing her in a large group hug.

"Hey, can I get in on this?" I asked, secretly wishing I could have my arms around her.

The group pulled away from her and looked at me. I could see their eyes tracing all the small deep cuts on my arms and legs. I didn't care; my eyes were only on Zoey.

"Well, yes, you absolutely may," Damien said a little too excitedly. I wasn't sure if he was saying that to get me in the bear hug with him or with Zoey. I prayed it was for Zoey. I have to give it to the kid, he always made me feel welcome, maybe a little too welcome. I smiled at his words and stepped closer, to Zoey.

"Give it up, Damien. Wrong team, remember?" one of the twins stated with a huge grin on her face and shaking her head. "Give the guy a hug. He did try to save your boyfriend tonight," she said almost pushing Zoey in my direction.

"My ex-boyfriend," she said quickly, stepping into my open arms. My heart leapt at her words and her acceptance of my embrace. I couldn't help myself. I crushed my lips into hers. I had wanted to kiss her all night from the moment I saw her in the rec room looking all brave and determined. None of that mattered now that she was in my arms and I was kissing her.

My mouth moved with her very warm lips. Had it only been yesterday that I had kissed these lips, these delicious strawberry lips? I opened my mouth and allowed my tongue to graze her bottom lip causing her mouth to open. Her cool tongue lightly touched mine and deepened our kiss. The heated rush of desire made my head spin as her tongue massaged mine. I wanted more! I wanted her closer to me. I wrapped one arm around her waist and the other in her long brown hair. I crushed her against my body, silently begging her to be even closer. As our mouths moved as one, I could feel her tiny little hand wrap around my neck which made my breath hitch. For what seemed like forever, it was just Zoey and I alone under the moonlight, kissing passionately.

I heard her friends make a few comments, which I ignored. I knew Zoey didn't like for me to kiss her like that in public but I just couldn't help myself. I would hope she would forgive me, but the look on her face when I pulled away was a mixture of disappointment and pleasure. She didn't care that I kissed her in front of her friends. Though I was sure Damien enjoyed the show. She stepped out of my arms but stayed rather close to me. It made me happy that she didn't move away like she did the other night when she accused me of treating her like Aphrodite.

"I'm starving. This refrigerator stuff makes you hungry," Stevie Rae announced to the group breaking my train of thought.

"Well, let's go get you something to eat," Zoey said, smiling at her friend.

I wasn't sure if I would be able to walk with her and her group. I did overhear her tell her friends that they should walk with her while everyone else was crossing the bridge. I felt a little out of place and wasn't sure if I would be considered a part of her group. I so desperately wanted to be.

"Mind if I walk with you?" I asked softly to Zoey. She met my eyes with a smile and nodded her head.

"Nah, I'm getting use to it." She shrugged her shoulders and grinned happily.

I gave her a smile that lit up to my eyes. I let out a laugh. Her expression was priceless. Could she be any cuter? I wanted to reach up and caress her cheek again but refrained. I could wait until Saturday. We started over the bridge when a sound stopped us both. We both turned our heads at the sound of her lovable, small, orange pile of fur, Nala.

"Go on. I'll catch up with you guys in a minute," she said mostly to me and then eyed her friends that were now on the other side of the bridge. I turned walked towards her friends - and hopefully my friends as well.

All of a sudden, Aphrodite was in front of Zoey. They were talking quietly and intently. I wasn't sure what was being said, but from Aphrodite's expression she was pissed. I could see tears streaming down her face as she continued to talk. She walked passed Zoey without another glance back at her. Zoey quickly turned and spoke to her again. I wished I was closer so I could hear what they were saying. I took a few steps back onto the bridge. I wasn't the only one at the base of the bridge. Her four friends were there, too. The five of us now blocked Aphrodite's escape. She wasn't going to upset or bully anyone again, especially Zoey.

"It's okay, let her go," she told us as Aphrodite stepped up onto the bridge. We all stepped away letting Aphrodite pass. She lifted her head as she passed. Defiant to the end, she would never let anyone see how much this affected her. But I knew her all too well. She hid things very well, almost too well.

As we all walked back to the House of Night, I reached down and scooped up Zoey's hand in mine. We walked back in silence, hand in hand.

I leaned in closer and took a deep breath of her heavenly scent, Lavender and Jasmine. I took this moment of silence to examine her tattoos. They were beautiful as they interlaced to form an elegant frame around her face. I could only imagine what the rest of her neck and shoulder looked like. I tried to sneak a peak at them but she met my gaze. I blushed slightly, embarrassed that I was actually looking at her marks. I knew she felt self-conscious about just her colored in crescent moon tattoo. She was bound to be ogled at now for the elaborate addition. I smiled down at her wishing I could kiss her again.

She beamed back up at me, looking like she wished she could do the same thing. Which of course made my smile grow and my heart start pounding. You can wait until Saturday, Erik! I told myself.

We made it back through the eastern wall. I slowed my steps, wanting to savor this evening. I had so many feelings and so many questions I didn't know where to start. As usual it was almost sunrise and my questions would have to wait.

I leaned closer to her again and kissed her softly on her strawberry lips. I lingered there wanting to do more, but pulled away quickly. I lifted my hand and cupped her face. I swiped my thumb against her cheek and leaned one more time touching my lips to hers. She let out a soft sigh as I once again pulled away. I couldn't help but smile at her.

My voice was soft and seductive, "I want you all to myself tomorrow night." I kissed her yet again, god I couldn't resist those strawberry lips.

"What are we doing?" she asked in a whisper.

"You will just have to see," I whispered back and gave her one last kiss. I turned around and walked towards my dorm room. I was happy that we were still on for Saturday, not like I gave her much of a choice. I stole one glance back at her exquisite face. She had her eyes closed and her fingers were tracing her lips. I couldn't help myself I stuck my tongue out again and licked my lips, taking in her strawberry goodness. Saturday couldn't come soon enough.

**Review if you want to read about their first date.....I promise lost of kisses :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Quick A/N I would like to send my deepest thanks to my beta reader Kristen for spending countless hours proof reading and correcting my work. She rocks!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they all belong to The Casts. I am just playing around with Erik's delicious mind. **

I woke up Saturday morning refreshed and relieved. As I turned over to swat the annoying alarm clock, I slowly focused on the red indentions that covered my arms as my hand slowly moved away from the clock. Upon further inspection, I was surprised to see they were already on the mend. I glanced down at my bare legs that were stretched out in front of me. They, too, were healing quite nicely. Where there were once large gashes and cuts in my skin, there now resided only deep red lines. I knew being a fledgling caused me to heal faster than a human, but seeing it first hand was really amazing.

The salve Neferet gave me last night eased the throbbing burn of each laceration allowing me to get some much-needed rest last night. With a deep breath, I recapped last night's events and shuddered. I wouldn't admit this to anyone, not even my friends, new and old. I was scared. Not just for me, but for Zoey. If she wasn't there I wasn't sure I would have stuck around. But, I did stay. I protected Heath, just like Zoey asked. Just the petrified look on his face as the ghostly shadows started to attack, devouring his blood, made another cold shiver run down my spine. No matter how much I disliked the way he talked to her, the way he touched her, or even the way he looked at her, I would never wish last night's events on him - or anyone, for that matter. It was different for me. I knew about the supernatural side of life, the mysterious, magical, and power that was to be my future. I could only imagine how scared Heath was last night, not knowing what it was that was actually attacking him. Another shudder ran through my body. I closed my eyes and cleared my thoughts. Today was about my date with Zoey and nothing else. There would be no distractions!

I ran my fingers through my hair and made my first attempt to stand. Even though Neferet's medicine took away the stinging, burning sensation from my arms and legs, they still ached with my simple movement. I crumpled back onto my bed spewing a slew of mumbled profanity. I took another deep breath and made my second attempt. I was ready for the pain this time, as I stood at the edge of my bed. If felt like every cut was reopening as my muscles fought to keep me upright. But I was standing. Ah, sweet victory!

I hesitated to take the necessary steps towards the bathroom. With one step at a time, the burning subsided. I would have to go to the infirmary to get checked out. I couldn't let the pain distract me from my date with Zoey.

After about twenty minutes of fighting with my baggiest pair of sweat pants and a loose long sleeve shirt, I made my way down to the common room. The room was buzzing with sounds of laughter and conversation that echoed down the long hallway. As I entered the room, I noticed there were a few more fledglings crowded into the large room. Everyone turned around to stare at me. A voice rose broke the uncomfortable silence, "Way to go Erik, you're the man!" And then, the entire room erupted into cheers. I smiled at their warm, exuberant greeting. _If they only knew, I thought._ To the left, I saw my two friends as they carried on the loudest. To my right, I saw a beaming Damien clapping with a great deal of enthusiasm. I smiled back at my new friend. I could almost hear him squeal.

I didn't say much except for the usual 'thank you', and left the dorm in pain.

An hour later, I emerged from the infirmary pain-free. I couldn't help but glance down at my watch and noticed I only had a few hours to set up for our date. It wasn't going to be a grand evening; I wanted to keep it as simple as possible. I was planning on dinner and a movie. Well, dinner and a _marathon_ of movies, if she didn't mind. Wow, I am such a dork. I smirked at the thought.

As I entered the common room for the second time today, I plastered a smile on my face, preparing for another mêlée of enthusiasm. I was pleasantly surprised to see the only people left in the common room were TJ, Cole and Damien. Damien was dominating the conversation as he talked with his hands very dramatically. His expression was that of a five year old who just found out he was going to Disneyland for the first time. I chuckled at the thought, which made them turn my way.

"Hey man, were did you go?" TJ asked with a little concern.

"To the infirmary," I paused, and saw them each give me a once-over, so I continued before they could ask more questions. "My injuries started to hurt again, so Neferet gave me some more medicine for the pain. She also wanted to examine the wounds again." That seemed to put them at ease. Guys don't usually need the thirty-minute version of events, generally, they like it short and sweet. All except for Damien, who looked like he _wanted_ the one-hour version.

"How are your cuts," Damien asked warily. His voice cracked with the question and I could see he was remembering last night. Another involuntary shudder ran down my spine.

"Better," I said quickly. I raised my sleeve to reveal the fading pink scars. They actually looked even better than they did this morning.

Damien's voice broke me from the distraction of my scars. "Well good! Because I think Zoey would be disappointed if you cancelled," he said perkily. I flashed him a warm smile. She was talking about me to Damien and possibly the twins. My smile grew even larger. I had an ally. It was like he was rooting for us to be together. I liked Damien even more.

"Well, I'm glad you said that, because I want to do something special for her tonight. I want it to be simple and fun, dinner and a movie," I spoke quickly, trying to hide my excitement. They weren't fooled. TJ and Cole just shook their heads at the mention of 'a movie', but Damien beamed with the idea of dinner. To tell the truth, I didn't care what I did, as long as I was doing it with Zoey.

"You are not going to make her watch Star Wars, are you?" Cole asked with a hint of a smirk that morphed into laughter.

"Yeah, we thought you were joking," TJ chimed in, laughing even harder than Cole.

I scowled at both of them and then said with a smile, "It's what got me the date, so I am going to follow through with my movie choice." Unless she _wants_ to watch something different, I thought.

I looked over at a very puzzled Damien as he tried to understand the inside joke about Star Wars. I was glad that my new ally didn't know what a perpetual dork I was, because I was one hundred percent sure he would go and tell Zoey. I would rather she find out on her own. I suddenly remembered when I first tried to ask her out and she turned me down. I _did_ tell her I was a dork and she laughed at me then, but she seemed not to care. I snorted. She thought it was a 'line' I used. _Boy, was she wrong, I thought, it's the total opposite. _I smiled at the memory when she finally said yes to me. Yes, I am a total dork.

"Alright, alright! Dinner and a movie dork-a-thon," TJ said in between his hysterical laughter. I fought the urge to smack him as he continued to laugh. I turned my attention to Damien and I tuned out my _old_ friend's personal amusement.

"What are you doing for dinner?" Damien asked. His face lit up again at the notion of a romantic dinner.

With a shrug, I said, "I haven't the faintest idea. Do you have any suggestions?" I was now looking directly at Damien's excited grin. The grin grew larger, telling me he was the perfect person for the job.

We dove into dinner plans, locations, clothes _(yeesh),_ and Damien's top ten dating rules and guidelines. I rolled my eyes at most of the rules and decided to omit most of them. I wasn't a complete idiot, y'know?

The movie location was being taken care of by Damien. He suggested the girl's common room, a comfort-zone for Zoey. I agreed immediately because I would do anything to make her comfortable. I wanted to prove to her I didn't think she was like Aphrodite. Dinner was to be served in the small private library in the girl's dorm as well. I thought it was odd place to have dinner but I agreed. Damien smiled and said he would take care of everything. I had faith in him.

"Oh, I didn't even tell her what time," I said looking down at my watch.

"I'll tell her to be ready in four hours. That should give her plenty of time to get ready," Damien said with a bright smile. He was truly a great person, a perfect ally, and a great friend. How did I not realize that and he lived just a few doors down? I flushed with guilt because I was so blinded by who I _thought_ I was, and who I became, since my first days here at the House of Night. I made a mental note to make a conscious change.

He leaped up from the couch and danced away, _literally_ danced away. I let out a soft chuckle and then turned my attention to my friends who were gaping at Damien's grand exit. I laughed even harder.

I thanked my friends for helping me plan my special date and headed upstairs. Four hours felt like a long time, but it would be worth it.

In the comfort of my room I peeled off my long sleeve shirt and examined all the pink scars that ran up each arm. Gently, I traced each line expecting to feel the stinging sensation, but instead I felt the smooth texture of new skin.

I proceeded to undress, examining all my other fading cuts and bruises. I suddenly had a thought that stopped me cold; what would've happened if Zoey hadn't cast that circle and commanded our ancestor's spirits back to where ever they belonged? Looking down at the fading scars again, I realized I would've died. I owed my life to Zoey. She had already captured my heart and my soul. My life is but a token for my High Priestess.

Four hours later I was standing outside the girl's dorm, nervous. How could I be so nervous to face just one audience, one pair of eyes, and one pair of lips? I sighed softly. Just the thought of her strawberry lips made my mouth curl up into a smile of anticipation.

I raised my fist to knock on the large wooden door. My wounds were a little lighter shade of pink and looked almost completely healed. I secretly wished I didn't let TJ, Cole, and _especially_style-queen-Damien talk me out of a long sleeved shirt. They said it didn't matter, that chicks dig scars. I had a feeling Zoey wouldn't 'dig' my scars. Oh well. It was too late to change now; I was already here.

I heard voices coming closer to the door. A few giggles and snorts were apparent. I laughed at the obvious excitement coming from behind the door. It swung open and the blonde twin answered with a huge grin on her face. I smiled back, seriously wishing I knew which twin she was, Erin or Shaunee. God, I need to get those two straight. My wish was granted as someone yelled at the blonde, "Hey Erin, is that Erik?"

"Yeah, it is," she yelled back. She looked me over before she let me through the door. "Come on in. Zoey will be down very soon," she said with a giggle.

"Thanks Erin," I said grinning at her overly exaggerated smile. I made a mental note, Erin is the blond-hair-pale-skinned twin and Shaunee is the dark-hair-caramel-skinned twin. That was easy enough.

"Damn Erik, you look fine tonight," Shaunee said, as she, too, gave me the once-over. '_I'm not a piece of meat, ladies,'_ I thought to myself while rolling my eyes.

I looked around the all-too-familiar common room. It was empty? Not one female was in the large room, except for the twins. I took a deep breath and had to swallow back the lump in my throat. _Now_ I was nervous. Leave it to Damien to make this as romantic as possible. He rocked.

I took a tentative step closer to the library doors. They were slightly open with the soft glow of candlelight dancing through, and soft music playing in the background. I winced a little at the sight; I wasn't expecting Damien's over romantic brain to create this. I was overwhelmed, but pleasantly surprised, by the simplicity of the location. Zoey deserved this type of date; she deserved someone who would take her out and show her how special she truly is. She wasn't like Aphrodite, not even close. The physical part of the relationship didn't matter. I would let her take the reigns on the physical side while I followed through with my new desire to just make her happy.

My thoughts were silenced when the twins' jumbled conversation came to a sudden halt. I slowly turned from the flickering flames and found what had quieted their banter. Zoey!

She was walking slowly towards me, hand fidgeting in front of her nervously. I could definitely relate. She looked amazing. Her rich brown hair was filled with large, shiny curls that fell down her back, leaving a few strands to frame her newly marked face. Her warm hazel eyes intensified as they burned into mine. I felt my heart leap when she curled her lips up into a bright smile. I returned the smile with a great deal of excitement. I held her gaze a little longer as she started to blush and look down at her intertwined fingers. I took that brief moment to finish my ogling. She was wearing a long sleeve deep purple v-neck sweater that fit her just right, slightly fitted and definitely not like Aphrodite. My eyes continued down to her still fidgeting hands, which naturally brought my full attention to the skirt she was wearing. It was just a simple black pleated skirt that hit just above the knee, showing off her amazing legs. My mind briefly flashed to the dream I had the other night. My breathing hitched at the thought of touching her legs. I quickly shook the thought out of my head. _Not tonight._

I glanced further down to notice her ballet flats, which were so Zoey. I returned my eyes back to hers to see she was still blushing. She looked absolutely breathtaking.

When she was about halfway to me, I finally found the strength in my numb legs to meet her. Her eyes never left mine and neither did our silly grins. It makes me happy that she was just as nervous as I was (and just as excited as well). My smile grew as the gap between us closed. I inhaled a deep breath and her amazing scent assailed me. Ah, Lavender and Jasmine.

"You look beautiful," I said. _'Amazing…. hot…. sexy,'_ I continued in my head, wishing I could say them aloud; but knew they would only make her turn a lovelier shade of red. I opened my mouth and quickly closed it. _Chicken_.

"Thank you," she said timidly, pulling on the hem of her purple sweater. She was making me nervous with the fidgeting. Without thinking I plucked her hand from sweater, hoping this was acceptable first-date move. I didn't care; I just wanted and _needed_ to hold her hand.

She smiled down at our hands and seemed to relax with my touch. I relaxed as well as I gave her hand a light squeeze.

"You ready for dinner?" I asked with a crooked smile. I was starving!

She didn't say anything but nodded a 'yes'. As I gently pulled her hand into the romantic, Damien-approved library, she lit up with surprise as she took in the changed room. Apparently, she wasn't allowed to see Damien's creation earlier. I laughed at her expression because it mirrored mine just a few minutes ago.

Her head snapped in my direction giving me a confused look. _Did she think I did all this?_

"Is something wrong?" I asked trying to contain my laughter.

"I just… didn't expect this," she said a little softer. Her eyes bored into mine.

I gave her a small reassuring smile and said, "Well, as much as I would love to take some credit for all of this; everything was masterminded by Damien." My eyes surveyed the room, the candles, music, and the quiet privacy. I met her eyes again and I continued, "He even told me what to wear." I waved at my Damien-approved outfit. Yes, my shoes even matched. She let out the cutest little laugh. I rolled my eyes, thinking, _'if she only knew what he wanted to do to my hair.'_ But I had to draw the line somewhere.

"Me too! He and the twins picked out this outfit. The only decision I got to make was regarding my shoes, thank god." She laughed again. "It was a choice between these and three-inch, peek-a-boo stilettos courtesy of Erin." Zoey in heels, now _that_ would of done me in. I smiled and shook my head again; I certainly owed Damien and the twins for tonight.

I walked her to her seat and pulled out the chair. She sat down quickly and started to fidget again. I could feel her watching me as I walked to the other side of the small table.

"So, what are we having for dinner?" she asked with another smile.

I had a sudden brain fart; I forgot what we (by we, I mean Damien) planned for dinner. I shrugged my shoulders as I sat down and admitted, "I don't know." As if someone was listening, the doors cautiously opened. It was Damien (big surprise) and he was pulling a silver cart behind him. His eyes grew wide with excitement at the sight of Zoey and me sitting in his idea of _The Perfect Romantic Dinner_.

I couldn't help but thank him silently with a smile and a wink. I swear if he could have done a back flip he would have. With a giddy giggle, he said in his most snooty butler voice, "Dinner is served."

He placed a covered dish in front of Zoey first, and then in front of me. Then, in a grand gesture he lifted both lids at the same time as if to reveal a magic trick. '_Ta-da!'_popped into my head. I let out a small chuckle and looked at Zoey just in time to see that she was laughing too.

Damien was reveling in the glory of the perfect dinner choice, Chicken Alfredo, my personal favorite. He placed two drinks on the table, iced tea for me, and brown pop for Zoey. _Brown pop?_ Zoey's eyes darted to the can of soda. She immediately snatched it up and took a rather large gulp. The girl likes brown pop, apparently. I laughed softly at the sight of her downing the drink. I could almost see her crushing it on the top of her head as if she just won a beer-drinking contest. I've tried the can-crushing thing; it hurts. A rather loud laugh busted from my mouth; which immediately caught her attention. She sheepishly lowered the can of pop and proceeded to turn as red as the can. I couldn't help laughing at her; she made it too easy for me.

"Enjoy," Damien's snooty butler voice announced as he literally backed away from the table with a towel wrapped around his forearm. With an appreciative glance around, he took a last look at his masterpiece and closed the door, giving us total privacy. We exchanged looks and broke out in a fit of laughter.

When the laughter subsided, I relished the fact that we were alone at last. The soft violin music played in the background while the candles gave off a warm glow. I reached my hand across the table and grazed the top of her hand, itching to just touch her. Her skin was silky soft and warm under my fingers tips. It only made me want to touch her more. I pulled back and picked up my fork, hating my stomach for growling in hungry protest at the delay in food intake.

I inhaled deeply, taking in the delicious scents of Chicken Alfredo. I could feel her watching me as I forked the noodles into my mouth. I glanced up to see that she was watching me eat. As soon as I met her gaze she quickly mimicked my actions and started eating. I flashed a smile and shoved another forkful of noodles in my mouth.

We talked about everything. And when I mean everything, I mean everything. Her favorite subject was always her grandmother. She told me she owns and works on a Lavender farm, which explains why Zoey always smells like Lavender. She mentioned that she was part Cherokee and that her grandmother's tribe lived here in Tulsa. She spoke about her with great pride and love. She also told me about her parents and how they reacted to her being marked. Her whole demeanor was different as she spoke about her parents; she was very precise as she mentioned that her mom was remarried to some religious nut job. I wanted to change the subject; I hated to see her upset, so we discussed lighter topics. I asked her about her hobbies, likes, dislikes, her favorite color, her favorite class in school, her least favorite class, favorite food, and once I touched on her boyfriends. I regretted asking when she told me her and Heath had a history that went back to elementary school. Unlike my track history that I kept mostly to myself, Aphrodite was the longest relationship that I had, and that wasn't saying much for my character.

The subject then turned to me. I was put in the hot seat as she asked question after question. We dove into my likes, dislikes, my acting career, school, my family, and _my_ ex-girlfriends. I _knew_ I would regret asking her about Heath! I gave her a shorter list than the one in my head. I didn't want her to think I was a complete man-whore.

As I all but licked my plate clean, I knew it was now time for the movie. Damien, TJ, and Cole all collaborated in setting up the library with a TV and DVD player in the far corner of the room with a small love seat just in front of it. They were allowing us to have complete privacy for our movie. Again, I owed my friends big time for tonight. I was thinking about watching the movie in the common room, but was reminded that we would have no privacy when all the girls came back in after dinner. I smiled at the thought; I would have Zoey all to myself.

She looked up at me and noticed me grinning.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing…."

"So…what's next on the agenda?" she asked with a smile. As if she didn't know.

"A movie."

She lowered her head in thought while she daintily chewed her bottom lip; no doubt she was thumbing through move titles wondering which one we were about to watch. Something flashed in her eyes that changed her expression. Her face broke into a huge smile as she met my eyes.

"Star Wars," she said, smiling bigger.

"You guessed it."

Without another word I stood up and glided over to her side. I offered her my hand and assisted her to her feet. She smiled at my gentlemanly gesture. I pulled her a little closer to me breathing in her heavenly scent. I _so_ wanted to kiss her at that moment but decided now was not the time. While I could resist the desire to kiss her, touching was another subject. I leaned into her shiny curls and whispered in her ear, "I told you I was a dork." I felt, rather than heard, her giggle as she pressed closer to me. I led her over to the couch to start my favorite part of the date.

We sat down and got comfortable for the movie. At first she was on the far end of the couch and I was at the other end. '_That won't do,'_ I thought. I wanted her next to me, at the very least. If I couldn't kiss her, _yet_, I wanted to wrap my arm around her.

As the movie started with its signature opening credits, I took the opportunity to scoot closer to her side. With the crooked smile I knew she liked, I leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Come over here," I said pulling her the rest of the way towards me. I quickly and smoothly wrapped my arm around her body so that her head rested on my shoulder. We both shifted into the new, quite comfortable, position and let out a sigh as we both started to relax.

I could feel her take a deep breath as she completely relaxed into my side. I mimicked her by nuzzling my nose into her shiny curls and breathed in her amazing scent once more, loving how it relaxed me. Unconsciously, I kissed her lightly on the top of her head. It was enough to cause her to stiffen for just a moment and then relaxed with another deep breath. I couldn't help it. I kissed her again.

My thumb started to caress her arm gently as I considered apologizing to her. Then, as I thought about it, I figured she would tell me I crossed some 'Aphrodite' line or something like that.

My other arm was comfortably resting in my lap when I felt a light tug. I looked down to see Zoey was gently pulling my arm in between our laps. It confused me as to why she wanted to hold that hand but I didn't question it. I felt her fingers lightly skim over my newly faded scars. It was an amazing sensation. Her fingers were leaving a hot trail as they traced each scar. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling as she grazed each line.

I felt her breathing change. It became slow, almost sad. I opened my eyes. I lifted my hand from hers to pull up her chin to me. I had to see her face, mostly her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked bringing my eyebrows together with concern.

She stared into my eyes for a moment and then spoke.

"I am so sorry, Erik. I caused these," she said sadly taking my hand back into hers.

I couldn't believe she was blaming herself for what Aphrodite did by brining the spirits to an unprotected circle.

"Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault. You did nothing wrong. Just like Neferet said, it was Aphrodite's fault, not yours."

She looked down once more and traced each scar and started to shake her head. She never lifted her fingers as she spoke softly, "I know that it wasn't my fault for the ghosts, but it was my fault for Heath being there. If I didn't taste his blood and start to imprint with him he wouldn't have come looking for me and you wouldn't be hurt." She finished with a sad sigh but continued to trace each line.

I hated that she was beating herself up over this. After all, she was the one who saved me. I owed her my life. It was she who cast the circle that sent them away, it was she who showed immense strength against such evil, and it was her friends who stood beside Zoey as they supported her.

"Z, I could have died if you didn't cast that circle. Heath and I would have both died. I owe you my life. These scars will heal." I took my hand out of hers again and brought it to her chin, once again raising her head so that I could look into her eyes. I saw sadness and regret. I wasn't going to have that.

"No more sadness. I'm a fast healer." I removed my hand from her chin and caressed her cheek, brushing it gently. I slowly bent down closer to her face. I lightly grazed her lips with mine, tasting her delicious strawberry lip-gloss. She tasted so good. I leaned in and kissed her again, this time a little stronger. She moved with my lips as I took her top lip into my mouth and gently sucked on it. I could feel her doing the same thing to my bottom lip. It felt remarkable. I suddenly wanted her bottom lip. I released her top lip and moved down to suck on the bottom, which was definitely my favorite.

Her hand rested on my chest. I pulled away slightly opening my mouth and grazing her bottom lip with my tongue. I let out a soft moan at the explosion of strawberries. I moved the hand that rested on her cheek and slid it behind her neck. I pulled her gently back to my lips, kissing her softy once again. I parted my lips begging her to do the same. She answered my prayers and opened her mouth and touched my tongue with her own. A warm sensation ran through my body begging for more. I brought her tongue into my mouth massaging it gently. I leaned in further, deepening the kiss, pushing my tongue deeper into her mouth. She let out a soft moan as I dominated the kiss. She reached up, up to my neck, and buried her hands in my hair, pulling me closer.

I responded by pulling her even closer. She turned to face me, causing my hand to fall from her shoulder down her back. Her body was crushed against mine. We were both gasping for air. She pulled away from me, clearly out of breath, while I continued to trace kisses on her delicate face. My lips grazed her crescent moon tattoo, gliding along her temple; tracing the intricate design to her beautiful cheekbones with my warm lips.

I could feel her hot breath as she panted against my neck. I returned to her mouth and kissed her fervently. This time, _she_ dominated the kiss, causing _me_ to moan.

My hands inched lower down her back and pressed her into my body. Could she sense what she was doing to me? I know I could and it was growing with each passionate kiss.

I broke away from the kiss so I could finally catch my breath. I rested my forehead on hers as I panted against her lips, while the scent of strawberries filled the warm air around us. She tugged on my hair and pulled my head back.

To my surprise, she gently placed her warm lips against my neck. Her lips lingered at the base of my neck before slowly drawing further up my neck, planting gentle kisses. Each time she moved, I leaned my head back further, giving her better access. I was savoring the effect she was having on me.

She was just below my earlobe, my most sensitive spot, giving it a gentle kiss. I could feel her hot breath as she opened her mouth and grazed that vulnerable spot with her tongue. I groaned so fucking loud. My breath hitched as she did it again. I groaned louder. Was she torturing me on purpose? I felt her smile against my skin. She was fucking smiling, as her teeth grazed my skin. _She actually bit me._ I groaned again. I was done. I was so hard that if she didn't stop soon I was going to explode.

I pressed her into me and moved against her hips to show her of exactly _what_ she was doing to me. It was my way of telling her she was stepping over her own 'Aphrodite' line.

She pulled back immediately and gazed in my eyes. I brought my hand up to caress her cheek. She no longer looked sad, just the opposite, she looked elated.

"Are you ready to watch the movie now?" I asked gazing into her eyes.

She was silent for a moment before she spoke. "Yes, I'm ready." She gave me a warm smile.

She nestled back into my shoulder and we resumed our comfortable positions. I felt her sigh into my chest. I gave her a gentle squeeze and kissed the top of her head.

It was a night to remember.

__________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks to everyone for reading my story and reviewing..... reviews make me happy.**

**__________________________________________________________________________**

**Another A/N: I am posting the next story... Erik's PoV in Betrayed.. If you haven't added me to your author alert.. Please do. I don't want you to miss out on the next story. Or you can go to my profile for the next story there. **


End file.
